


Wolfpack Radio

by comeoncomeout



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Warnings/Tags May Apply, Referenced Masturbation, Sansa-centric, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: Tired of the school radio playing the same ridiculous pop music and the tireless administrative rambling, Robb and Jon decide to start Wolfpack Radio. With the help of Bran's technology skills and Arya's epic rants, the siblings create a media the student body can really appreciate with good music and witty banter. The problem is hiding it from their sister Sansa who along with Margaery Tyrell is in charge of King's Landing High Radio.
Meanwhile Sansa is having.. thoughts.. about her best friend. Arya is avoiding her attraction to her own best mate. Bran crushes on the new guy. Robb loves to hate his ex best friend. And Jon deals with his angst by getting to know the new smoking hot red head more intimately.





	1. Fill in the Blank

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone remember Radio Free Roscoe? I remember the premise of the show, but not a lot about it and I got this idea and..

**Sansa**

Sansa walked into the front doors of King's Landing High at 5:45am trying to clear her head, forcing a broad smile trying her damnedest to be.. optimistic. She was meeting Margaery at 6am, but she had spent the entire night tossing and turning without a second of sleep, agonizing over how depressing her life was. Still, she was always early to everything, and it was a new school year so she needed to make this day her bitch which she was determined to do, especially after what happened last year on her first day. And her lingering embarrassment over what had happened over the summer was something she was willfully looking passed completely. She had to find all of her classes after getting her schedule. She had to find her locker and deposit her books. She had a student council meeting after school to plan for on top of focusing on her new classes. She needed to find her bearings for the year, sort out her new routine. But how could she possibly do that when before any of her organizing could take place, she had to not only _see_ Margaery, but try not to make a complete idiot out of herself whilst pretending they were still the best of friends? The best of friends who had to give the daily announcements over the intercom to the entire student body in two hours and spend every second of free time for the rest of the school year running the radio station, together. In short, Sansa was freaking the fuck out. How could she possibly ignore the knots in her stomach, the thundering in her chest, and the shaking of her knees due to the impending meeting she was about to have with the girl of her first wet dreams?  
Margaery had been her best friend since freshman year when Margaery and Loras had moved to the city from Highgarden. She had been new herself just the year before, and being the polite, kind girl her mother had raised her to be, she invited Margaery to sit with her and her group of friends at lunch. It was a fast friendship, and the two became inseparable. They talked about boys together. They braided each other's hair and had sleepovers. They watched chick flicks, and Sansa always cried which Margaery teased her relentlessly for every single time.  
Sansa took a deep breath and opened the door to the control room. Her stubbornness outweighing her inevitable angst, hurrying about the room to prepare for the broadcast that morning.  
Fifteen minutes later at 6am on the dot, she stills with her back turned to the door as she hears a knock and a sultry voice following. The same voice that she had heard in her dreams crying out her name so many times that summer.  
"Good morning early bird. How long have you been here?"  
Sansa clenched her eyes shut, calming her nerves. She opened her eyes again as she turned around faking a smile. Margaery would see right through it, but she had the benefit of the early hour, and her planned excuse that she was simply too excited for the day to sleep, "Good morning. Not long. How was Highgarden?" She walked closer to her best friend who quickly pulled her into a tight hug. She melted into it, trying not to give in to the floral scent of Margaery's gorgeous brunette locks that were so perfectly tousled.  
"Oh Sans! It was so wonderful! You'll have to visit with me sometime. My grandmother will love you. She's already heard all about you. I missed you so much!" Margaery pulled back and ran her fingers down Sansa arms as she grabbed firmly to her hand, squeezing slightly as she smiled that adorable smile with her dimpled cheeks and her eyes shining up at Sansa in sincerity and warmth and.. Sansa realized she hadn't said anything the moment the smile she loved faded from Margaery's face as her eyebrows came together in worried confusion so she took a deep breath and replied, "I missed you too. I'd love to go with you next time. I'm sorry I didn't call or text more over the summer. We visited family in Winterfell and Riverrun and the Vale. I was so busy. Should we get started?"  
Margaery grinned back up at her, squeezing her hand one more time before letting go and walking to her seat to start the sound check, "Yeah let's get started. I have a feeling this is going to be a great year. I have so much music. I actually planned out the whole week.. I hope that's okay."  
Sansa tried her best not to stare as Margaery leaned over the table, exposing the slightest amount of cleavage and a red bra strap. Her hand was still tingling from the presence of Margaery's own, and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest as she stomped down her nerves, faking a yawn to give her time to process Margaery's words.  
"That's great. I'm sorry, excuse me. I'm just so tired."  
"Didn't sleep well?"  
"Didn't sleep at all actually. Too anxious I suppose." Truthfully Sansa knew she didn't sleep because she feared the dreams would come back. The dreams of Margaery underneath her, her lips on her best friend's neck, moans catching in her throat.. She shakes the thought away quickly and walks to the other side of the room, continuing what she started before Margaery walked in looking like a goddess.. Damn her.  
"I'll go get us some coffee then. Mr. Baelish always has a pot brewed at this time." Margaery placed her laptop on the table and hooked it up to their equipment, "Will you start loading the music?"  
"Yes of course. Thank you." Sansa tried not to groan as she watched Margaery walk out of the control room, her eyes lingering over her best friend's ass as she left. She mumbled to herself, "Fuck Margaery.. did you have to wear _those_ jeans today?"  
"What was that?" Margaery asked cluelessly as she dipped her head back through the doorway.  
Sansa stared wide eyed. _Sweet fuck why did I just say that out loud?!_  
"Uh.. uh.. Sugar Margaery. Could you please get me some sugar for my coffee?"  
Margaery dipped her head in question, but she didn't press as her expression changed to an affectionate smirk, "I know how you take your coffee, Sansa." before sauntering down the hall to the teacher's lounge.  
Sansa groaned and face planted the desk.

**Arya**

"Damn it, Arya! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Bran exclaimed, leaning over Robb in the driver's seat, honking the car horn.  
Arya glared at her brothers in the car before turning to Gendry, taking a bite of the pastry in her hand and deadpanning through her overstuffed mouth, "Tell Hotpie his buns are looking more shapely."  
Gendry chuckled lowly, "I'll be sure to tell him. I'll see you after school?"  
"Yeah, we'll be here.. like we have for the past month, everyday."  
This time Robb honked, "Kiss your boyfriend goodbye and let's go Arya!"  
"He's not my boyfriend, toe jam!" Arya yelled back. The tips of her ears were red and she could feel the tingling up her spine from the very mention of her and Gendry being... like that. He was her best mate, and besides.. She wasn't like the sexy women she knew Gendry liked.. Like the woman who called herself "The Red Woman" who they had seen at the strip club over the summer. Gendry probably thought she was a lesbian. Arya did find women attractive of course because how could she not when celebrities like Daenerys Targaryen existed? But Gendry was fit. She liked his sense of humor, and they had similar interests. Namely, he listened to the same good music that Arya and her brothers enjoyed. The thought of being with a girl who would most likely make her listen to the incessant whining that Sansa listened to made her want to barf.  
"Gotta go. Remember I'm going to send you a text and all you have to do is go into the control room and wake up Bran's laptop, it'll do the rest."  
Gendry nodded and then scruffed her hair, "Got it. Have a good first day of high school, little Arry."  
Arya batted his hand away, "Fuck off." And then walked over to claim her seat in the back next to Jon who was currently beating his drumsticks against his thighs with his headphones in, mumbling to himself.  
"It's about damn time! We don't want to miss Sansa's announcements do we?" Robb grinned widely in the front seat, "This is going to kick so much ass." He shifted into drive and left the parking lot of Stag Scones.  
Arya couldn't help but watch the small attached garage become smaller and smaller as they drove off. It wasn't much, but it was _their_ place. Her space with her brothers, Gendry, Hotpie, and all of _their_ people who liked _their_ music, who cared to hear her rants about the school administration's backwards policies on dress code, free speech, and the like. And soon the whole student body was going to get a piece of her mind. She smiled to herself, placing her earbuds in her ears letting the music fill her soul. Sansa was going to be so pissed, and it would be an understatement to say it was merely a satisfying feeling. Her perfect, graceful sister who her mother praised and held up on a pedestal was going to come undone.  
When Gendry's uncle Renly had acquired a tea and coffee shop across town, an insufferably girly place with floral decor that played the same music from Margaery's and Sansa's playlists, he had given Gendry the reins to manage the place. When Robb and Jon came up with the idea for Wolfpack Radio, Gendry had offered them the attached garage space which was already fully equipped with outdated, but useful sound equipment. It didn't take Bran long to figure out a way to wire the place with the tech they needed to find the right sound for them. Yeah Gendry was older and fuck Arya hated even thinking the word, but.. sexy. With toned biceps and that grungy look and don't give a fuck attitude.. He was the only person besides the women she had seen at the strip club or the celebrities she gawked over who had even given her the slightest bit of.. arousal. _Ugh. Don't be fucking gross, Arya. That word.. He's your best friend! He's not even into you!_ She had this same thought every time she swooned over the unattainable women she imagined while she masturbated. It was an afterthought of course because no way was she going to let herself have any pent up sexual frustration like her perfect sister had, had all summer. She had to stifle a laugh to herself in the backseat even thinking about it. She hadn't told anyone else, deciding to save that moment for bittersweet revenge or blackmail if the opportunity presented itself. Mainly just in case Sansa found out what her and her brothers were doing after school everyday or why they sometimes snuck off campus and skipped classes throughout the year. The thought of Sansa moaning "Margaery" over and over again in her sleep during their trips that summer was so damn wonderful to her that she couldn't contain her shit eating grin. She did however contain herself from mentioning anything at all that would clue Sansa into the fact that she knew her sister was having sex dreams about her best friend, her _female_ best friend at that. Sansa, who belted out Justin Bieber and One Direction at the top of her lungs, who had an actual diary with an entire section for her future wedding and marriage planned out from the second she met Prince Charming until the day they took their dying breath together, cradled in each other's arms. That thought made her gag, and she channeled her thoughts to the mission ahead as Robb parked the car in his assigned student spot. She yanked out her earbuds and ranted, "I'll have to add student parking into our next segment. This is bullshit. Just because mom and dad aren't the elitist class of King's Landing, we have to park all the way in the back? Utter bull shit. Classism is alive and well. You'd think they'd want to at least allow us the pleasure of holding onto our pipe dreams of 'being whoever we want to be' until we leave the hallowed halls of their shitty institution."  
Bran nodded and clicked the record button on his phone, "Say that again, I didn't get it."  
Arya groaned, "I said..."

**Bran**

The first bell rings, signaling that the students have five minutes to walk to homeroom, but in Bran's case, he rolls there, ignoring the pitying glances he gets due to his disability, from everyone besides his brothers, Arya, and their friends. Sansa doesn't pity him, but she is always ranting on about how he can't do this or can't do that. He remembers her words over the summer, 'No Bran you can't try out for the basketball team. I'm not saying that because of your.. condition so don't even look at me that way. I just don't want my baby brother to be subjected to those imbeciles who will taunt you. I have no doubt that Principal Lannister would put you on the team, but those.. _children_ would tease you relentless and I couldn't bear it Bran. Please just think about it.." Sansa, always reliable when Bran needed someone to _protect_ him from public scrutiny. He knew that she wasn't trying to save her own self from ridicule as Arya assumed and that she genuinely wanted to protect Bran. She had the best of intentions, but she was both deprecating and suffocating at times. Bran's first half of freshman year was miserable with his older sister insisting on holding back his wheelchair when he descended the ramp in the school cafeteria **every single day** of the first semester. Over Christmas break he finally told her, he could do it himself and he didn't need her to expectantly wait for him everyday at precisely five minutes before his lunch block. To Bran's surprise, Sansa had sighed in relief saying she really needed to be in the King's Landing Radio control room with Margaery during first lunch block. But to his utter humiliation she had grinned in pure glee and stated that she already had the signatures she needed from the student body to demand that the administration install a less inclined ramp for it's students _and_ that she had sent her proposal to Principal Lannister the last day before break which he had already approved. Fucking face palm.  
He pulled up to his desk in homeroom. Or table he should say because during Sansa's freshman year, she had made it her mission to have the school board switch to using tables instead of desks for when Bran would be attending the next year. Margaery had been happy to help with the project stating how terrible it was for her brother Willas when he was in high school in Highgarden. Reassuring Bran that if Sansa couldn't get the job done, Margaery would have her grandmother march up to that school and give Principal Lannister a piece of her mind.. And that meant threatening to expose his father's less than spotless professional record to the world. Bran laughed at the thought knowing good and well Tyrion hated his father with a passion. He was fairly close with Principal Lannister, he even called him by his first name as long as no other students were around. They were sort of.. friends in a way, and it made him feel somewhat guilty for what he and his siblings with the exclusion of Sansa had planned for the morning announcements. The second bell rang at 7:45am exactly. It was show time, strategizing time, and the text from Arya should be coming in any second now.. But then all thoughts left Bran as an attractive blonde haired guy with dreamy green eyes sat next to him and offered his hand to shake, "Hi I'm Jojen Reed. I just moved here."  
Bran nervously laughed, "Ha. I'm... I'm... Bra.. Bra.. Ha."  
"Your names Bra? Your parents must hate you." Jojen quipped back.  
Bran nervously laughed some more, but it wasn't as awkward. It was easier.. Like Jojen's eyes were controlling him to calm down, "Bran. My name is Bran."  
"Nice to meet you Bran. Do you care to show me around today? It took me fifteen minutes just to find homeroom. This place is like a labyrinth."  
"Yeah sure. No problem. Nice to meet you too."  
_Smooth Bran.. really fucking smooth._

**Robb**

Robb took his seat in homeroom, taking special care to put as much space between himself and Theon Greyjoy as possible. He was not about to let his ex best friend ruin his first day of his senior year or the moment he had been planning all summer with Jon, Bran, and Arya.  
The intercom sounded with it's annoying greeting that the school had used for.. the gods knew how many ages.. before he heard the familiar drones of Margaery Tyrell, "Good morning students, faculty, and administrators. It's the start of another wonderful year. I am Margaery Tyrell."  
His sister's voice echoed through the school now, "And I am Sansa Stark. Welcome back to King's Landing High. First, immediately following today's morning announcements, all students will report to the auditorium for a special message from Principal Lannister. Second order of business.."  
And then static came through. Robb waited anxiously for what he knew was coming next, the sounds of howls now replacing Sansa's innocent chirpy drawl. And then the auto tuned sounds of Robb's own voice that was unrecognizable, "Fellow juvenile delinquents, boring instructors, besides you Ms. Tarth, you're banging, and our classist, fascist administration, we interrupt your regularly scheduled pile of morning garbage to introduce you to Wolfpack Radio." More howls and then the introduction of each Stark with Robb first, "I'm Greywind expert in playlists that don't make you want to pull your hair out."  
Then Jon, "I'm Ghost, hiding in the darkness, pondering the questions in the far corners of your subconscious." Speeding up his voice to add, "No drugs were taken in the effort to access the state of your fragile, high minds."  
Then Arya, "I'm Nymeria. Here to rant about the issues our administration ignores. On today's show, we will discuss the slop they call nutrition that we are forced to consume that will likely develop into cancer from our four years of eating their toxic waste."  
Then Bran who had managed to interchange his own voice with a female voice, "And I'm Summer. Behind the scenes, bringing this broadcast to your airwaves. We will play some jams shortly, but first check us out at, Wolfpackradio.com for more. Let's take back our airwaves."  
The sounds of Robb's first strategic song played over the intercom, _Fill in the Blank-Car seat Headrest_.  
He looks over to see Ramsay Bolton laughing and nudging Theon. Robb grimaced at the sight that made him think of Sansa and turned his head. He felt guilty imagining how Sansa must be feeling right now. He never did this to spite Sansa. He loved his sister. He lost his best friend because of what Ramsay did to her, and because Theon believed Ramsay had done no wrong to his little sister. But how could Theon possibly think that when that bastard had publicly humiliated Sansa by yelling for the whole gymnasium to hear that he had "popped Robb's baby sister's cherry"? It was a year ago, on the first day, and it had taken Margaery coaxing Sansa for three months for her to be the same. His plan for the radio station was to play good music. His plan was to get his revenge on the administration who failed to punish Ramsay for tormenting his little sister and making her life complete hell. He could never forgive Theon for picking Ramsay over him especially when... Okay maybe it didn't count because they were drunk, but Theon had kissed him the day before Ramsay's declaration and they still to this day had never discussed what that meant.. Robb thought maybe it was a good thing they weren't best friends anymore because he knew how much he wanted Theon.. even now, despite everything. Because Theon Greyjoy was not "Reek" as Ramsay liked to call him because he always smelled like the fish market his father owned. Theon smelled like the sea and it was the sweetest scent in the world to Robb. He cringed inwardly at his wayward thoughts, hating how much of a sap he was when the bridge started playing:  
**_I get signs_**  
**_from the cops_**  
**_Saying "stay the fuck down"_**  
And then the song was cut off and Principal Lannister's voice bellowed, "EVERY STUDENT TO THE AUDITORIUM NOW!!"

**Jon**

Jon listened to the echo of Principal Lannister's firm "NOW!!" resounding through the halls has he opened the door of his homeroom and made his way to the auditorium. Their first time on the airwaves had been glorious, and he had a million and one questions already on his mind for their listeners. But then.. He caught a glimpse of red hair from the girl walking a few paces in front of him that made his blood boil. It was the same color as Sansa's, as his step mother who chastised him daily for playing his drums too loud. He pondered why the sight of even red hair made him so angry when Robb and his younger brothers had the same color. Was it merely because she was a girl? She was probably perfectly nice and gorgeous, maybe even in a less traditional way than Sansa and Catelyn judging by her tight black jeans, combat boots, and winter green tank top. Exactly his type judging from behind, despite the red hair, maybe even because of the red hair. Which gave him another thought.. He clearly had a thing for redheads. Every girl he had ever fucked had red hair, and yet it caused him so much pain because the first woman he had ever seen with red hair was the same woman who cursed the day he was born. His father was a loyal, good man. His winter fling with Jon's mother had ended shortly before he met Catelyn who he had married just a month after they had met. Ned Stark didn't even know Jon's mother had been carrying his child until social services showed up at the Stark's doorstep, greeted by a very pregnant Catelyn Stark, with news that Jon's mother had died during his birth. It was a shock, but Ned had raised him just the same as he raised all of his children, but Catelyn never had the maternal instinct with Jon that she had with his siblings. She resented him, and he knew it.  
Suddenly the girl turned around and Jon immediately felt the walls of distrust taking over his emotions as he laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He could hate fuck her into next week, and he had a feeling she'd like it when she quirked her brow and asked, "Want to blow off the assembly? I'll make it worth your while, uh...?" She uttered wordless asking for his name.  
"Jon Stark, and I think I have something else you can blow off...?"  
"Ygritte, let's go then Jon Stark. You know a place?"  
"I know nothing. But the projection room above the auditorium has a nice view."

**Margaery**

This was not how Margaery Tyrell operated.. She was calculating and meticulous. Every second of her life was planned down to the amount of calories she consumed daily, to the clothes and accessories she was going to wear for the entire first semester to her lifelong plans of taking over her family's designer clothing company. Margaery did not like surprises, she didn't like being in the dark and clearly she was at the moment because Sansa had been acting weird all morning, actively avoiding her and then... Margaery couldn't even bare the thought of what had just happened. Her control room.. the school's control room rather, had been hijacked by a team of amateur AV geeks who wanted revenge on her. If she didn't know her best friend to be the most open and.. romantic person who had ever graced this undeserving callous world, then she would have immediately thought she had been set up. But Sansa's reaction had been so ordinary for her character as the red head urged Margaery to hurry up and knock down all of the defenses set up to keep her from getting back into their system. It was utter chaos. Sansa hurrying around the room switching off panels trying to shut the whole thing down, Margaery cracking code after code after code with no end in sight, Principal Lannister storming into the room demanding to know what the hell they thought they were doing only to realize the two girls had nothing to do with the current situation.  
Margaery was practically running to the auditorium when she bumped into someone sturdy, her brother Loras.  
"Marg what the hell was that? Did you seriously just go all rogue? Are you finally speaking up about the administration not taking Sansa's abuse from Ramsay seriously?" He whispered in half shock and half amazement. He looked impressed.  
"I don't know what the hell that was Loras, but it wasn't me. And why would I do that knowing it would land both Sansa and myself in so much trouble. We'd probably be expelled not to mention murdered by our parents." Margaery stated back in an undertone, staying quiet as the entire student body walked beside them chatting aimlessly about Wolfpack Radio. What even..?  
"I just thought.. it was your act of chivalry we talked about this summer.."  
"I'm not.. She's been acting strange today. It's probably a hard day for her, the first day of school and all, after what happened last year..."  
"Did she have something to do with it?"  
"No way. Sansa would never. She's too innocent. You should have seen her.. the whole ordeal actually. She was as panicked as I was. Principal Lannister is downright pissed, and I can't say I blame him."  
Sansa had stormed out of the control room in tears, and Margaery had completely lost sight of her in the crowd of people who were rushing to the auditorium. She felt.. empty, thinking about Sansa having another first day of school be just as horrendous as last year. She really wanted this to be Sansa's year.. her and Sansa's year actually. When she finally told Sansa how she felt, reputation be damned. Because there was one thing in Margaery's life that she didn't care to control and frankly couldn't control and that was her affections for Sansa. They had consumed her since the moment she met the girl, since the moment Sansa walked up to her sitting alone in the cafeteria on her first day at King's Landing High smiling brightly, the type of smile that actually met her eyes which was so rare in other people. It didn't hurt that she was gorgeous either with vibrant red hair, and she had clearly avoided any awkwardness or had simply grown out of it as she was tall and curved in all of the right places. Margaery had realized at a young age that she was mostly only attracted to girls, but she had made many exceptions in the last two years. She had casually dated guys when she saw how disastrous coming out could be for her, especially considering the girl she was into was her best friend who was so straight it was almost painful.  
Loras wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her upper arm in a comforting gesture, "Is she okay?"  
"I don't think so.. I should really find her."  
"I'm positive she'll be in the auditorium. She's never missed an assembly. I'll help you look."

**Fly on the Wall**

Principal Lannister yelled at the podium for an entire hour, demanding that the perpetrators come forward immediately and they'd get off with a slap on the wrist versus facing expulsion when they were found, and yes he would find them. Finally, Vice Principal Varys came to the podium and urged him to start his actual announcements as first period and most of second period had already been missed for the day.  
Sansa sat next to Margaery who was holding her shaking hand, trying to calm her.  
Arya had her feet propped up in the empty seat in front of her in the top right corner of the auditorium, unconcerned knowing Bran had done everything that needed to be done to keep them from getting caught.  
Bran was seated next to Jojen at the front just a few seats down from Sansa, trying to control his heartbeat, feeling the rush from his accomplishments and how 'awesome' Jojen thought the Wolfpack was.  
Robb was seated behind Bran, casting sideways glances at Theon and Ramsay who were seated a few seats down from him, making lewd gestures in Margaery and Sansa's direction as the two girls held hands.  
Jon was getting the best blowjob of his life from the fiery red head, in the projection room, completely oblivious to the world outside of this tiny room as Ygritte swallowed his come and then wiped her mouth, "Meet me here after school. I want to ride that pretty cock."  
"Can't. I have plans. But I'll see you here during lunch block, Ygritte." He winked and then peeked out to the auditorium before sauntering out of the room.

The day progressed just as planned. Every time the incessant poppy sounds of Meghan Trainor or Taylor Swift reverberated the halls between classes and at lunch break, Greywind's Playlist took over. By the end of the day, Principal Lannister locked up the control room with his head hanging down, sighing in frustration.  
The Wolfpack had accomplished their mission, and the four of them headed to Stag Scones to start their nightly commentary.  
Sansa and Margaery remained entirely silent as Margaery walked Sansa to her bus stop after student council until finally Sansa decided she had been strong enough for one day breaking down in tears again, "I wanted to have a good day you know? After what happened with Ramsay last year, I wanted everything to be perfect. I missed you all summer, and I was so determined and I just don't understand why people are so cruel. Why is the world so awful? Why are people so unkind? I'm just a stupid girl who never learns.."  
"Shhh. Shhh. Take a deep breath. You, Sansa Stark are **not** stupid. You're gentle and brave and kind and wonderful just the way you are.."  
Sansa's stare changed, sadness from moments ago transforming into adoration and.. attraction?  
Margaery's breath caught in her throat as she continued, "And smart and.. beautiful."  
And then Margaery's eyes went wide as she noticed Sansa was watching her lips. Sansa leaned in, dipping her head slightly and shutting her eyes...  
And then the bus parked at the stop, and Sansa exhaled before opening her eyes and smiling nervously, "You're beautiful too Marg. That's me." She pointed to the bus as she stood up. Margaery's hand still in hers before Sansa slowly let go, "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."  
Margaery forced a smile, "It was nothing. See you tomorrow."

The voice of Summer's nightly farewell still hung in the air. Arya, Bran, Jon, and Robb finally got the whoops they had been waiting for all day as Hotpie walked into the garage , Gendry following close behind.  
Gendry cleared his throat, holding his coffee cup in the air, "To fighting the man, even if you all have different reasons for doing this, you're speaking up against the forces that threaten to control and demean your lives. To Wolfpack Radio."  
The siblings all howled in unison, raising their own assorted glasses in thanks to Gendry, in defiance of their oppressors. 

Bran turns to Robb, "Do you think Sansa is okay?"  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. She'll realize we're doing it for her, not against her. Arya and Jon may not see it that way right now, but they will. They love her too."  
"I just can't help feeling.. She's probably really upset right now."  
"She's stronger than she seems."


	2. Sound and Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback from the first chapter! I have decided to continue this fic and I already have several future chapters planned. I hope you continue to enjoy (:

**Sansa**

It was official now, Sansa was the saddest excuse for a human being on the face of the earth, but she thought even that was an understatement. It was more like she was the dumbest form of intelligent life in the whole universe. Because she had been so close to kissing Margaery at the bus stop, and she could tell Margaery wanted her to kiss her, right then and there. But she had been sobbing only moments before, all of her sadness being replaced by the warm feeling in her chest by Margaery's admiration for her.  
  
She could see everything clearly in that moment despite the haziness in her eyes, realizing Margaery may have felt the same way about her in return. When the word 'beautiful' had fallen from those heart shaped lips, she wanted desperately to feel them against her own.  
  
Then the bus had arrived, shaking her from her own inevitable attraction to her best friend, and she couldn't do it. Not after she had been crying because although she loved the comfort Margaery always offered, she had offered it as her friend and it just felt like it was bad timing and all wrong.  
  
She wanted to be certain Margaery wasn't only kissing her to make her feel better. After seeing Margaery completely sated underneath her in her dreams, she wanted to be more put together, more in control if she was right in believing that Margaery did in fact feel the same way about her.  
  
Sansa had been putting the pieces together over the week, noticing more when her best friend touched her, complimented her, or made mention of noticing her in general. She still had the lingering thought in the back of her mind that she was merely seeing something that wasn't in fact, there at all.. That her friend was just being that, her best friend.  
  
She eyed her alarm clock, waiting for the time to change from 4:44am to 4:45am. It was too early to already be lost in thought, but just like every morning, she had to get ready to catch her early bus to school. Her siblings always rode together, leaving her to find her own ride. Because for some unknown reason they had been spending every waking moment not at school, at Stag Scones.  
  
Sansa did not understand the appeal of the place. She much preferred Baratheon's Brews, Renly's less... unique.. shop that was closer to campus. She longed for the cool winter days to come when her and Margaery would most likely spend time after school there, studying, sipping hot tea and hot chocolate, occasionally coffee when they would be cramming for midterms.  
  
Sansa's alarm chimed on her bedside table and she immediately shut it off and jumped out of bed. Her and Margaery had a plan to keep the Wolfpack out of their airwaves which well honestly wasn't her plan, but was essentially Margaery's genius coding skills that she didn't quite understand.  
  
Her best friend wasn't just fashionable and gorgeous. She wasn't just the fine piece of ass, the boys at school tried to get into bed with them. She was incredibly smart and somewhat nerdy in a way that Sansa appreciated as much as if not more than the outside appearance. Sansa's attraction went beyond the brunette's cute dimpled smiles and curved figure. She was more interested in Margaery's compassion, her drive, and her brains.  
  
Sansa stepped into the shower, frowning at herself because Margaery was more to her than the sex object of her dreams. She felt almost guilty that even in her awaken state, she was so entranced in having her way with the other girl. She had never even touched herself..  
  
As the water washed over her naked body, she wondered what it felt like.. She nervously skimmed her fingertips slowly down her stomach and reached between her legs, imagining it was Margaery touching her, imagining herself touching Margaery..  
  
The moment she reached the spot she had never felt before, the spot that had been left throbbing every morning when she woke from her dreams.. The knock on the door made her stop immediately, shaken into a frantic stupor. "Sansa hurry up! You always hog the bathroom in the morning! I have to shower!"  
"Give me a minute, Arya!"  
Gods, Arya was so.. irritating. Part of Sansa wanted to thank her though because she was having a hard enough time looking at Margaery already. Still, her frustration was reaching unhealthy levels at this point. But she was too torn between wanting the girl who was her best friend, the one who always knew how to comfort her, and wanting the girl of her dreams who she was positive could satisfy her carnal urges.  
  
Another loud knock on the door made her jump as she reached to turn off the shower, "Sansa!"

**Arya**

With Sansa taking her sweet precious time in the shower, Arya was forced to run to Robb's car, her hair still dripping wet. Thank the gods she had a short cut and it would be dry before they had to leave Stag Scones to go to school. Still.. Her sister was so inconsiderate and selfish. Which gave her an idea.. Revenge was so sweet.  
  
When the siblings made their way into the garage, Gendry was waiting for them there with four cups of coffee and some of Hotpie's assorted donuts. She grabbed a bear claw and headed to her own sound booth, but not before she took in the way Gendry was looking at her. As she walked backwards she asked, "What are you staring at numb nuts?"  
Gendry shook his head and turned to the door to leave, "Nothing. Good morning Starks." He nodded at Robb and Jon who were giving him matching go-to-hell-and-stay-away-from-our-sister looks.  
  
When they all finished pre recording for their broadcast that day, Robb drove them to school and Arya allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of Gendry. Would it be so terrible if she made the first move? That thought made her think about how miserable her sister made herself by not taking control over her sexual urges. Maybe her rant that morning would help Sansa in some way.. Wait.. why did she care? She didn't.. Her broadcast that morning was purely for the sake of giving the student body, not just her sister, another outlook on sex, one that was less heteronormative, less about 'waiting for your soul mate', and more about owning one's sexuality and sexual nature.  
  
She realized that maybe she should take her own advice and just take what she wanted. Gendry had given her a "look" and she was sure he must have had _some_ desire for her to be enamored by her with her hair still damp and her aggravated expression from being such a terrible morning person.  
She was genuinely grumpy and irritated most of the time anyway and didn't care to admit it, but today.. Today she was determined to channel that aggression to revenge, subtle revenge, but retaliation on Sansa nonetheless.  
  
As she walked into the school beside her brothers, she heard a song playing from the intercom that she actually liked. She turned to Robb and quirked her brow.  
He leaned in and whispered, "We decided to get an early start this morning.. a perfect lead in for your morning announcements."  
Every Other Freckle by alt J played over the intercom, and Arya closed her eyes to take in the music. Her least favorite part of the day was first thing in the morning when they waited to take over the school radio until the morning announcements had began. If she had to hear Nick Jonas talk about how he "still got jealous" one more time, then she was going to insist Bran dismantle the school radio system entirely.  
  
As the song concluded, the first bell rang and Arya made her way to Ms. Tarth's homeroom. She was always the first to arrive as she didn't have any school friends outside of her brothers who were all older than her. She liked the calm of the classroom before the second bell rang and announcements began.  
Ms. Tarth looked to her and smiled as she entered, "Good morning Arya. Your first essay was rather intriguing. I've never had anyone describe _The Color Purple_ as and I quote, 'one woman's exploration into the world of non-confirmative sexual attraction''. I believe I am going to enjoy reading your analysis on our next novel."  
Arya smiled genuinely as she quipped, "Thank you. Don't worry, I've already began reading _Lolita_ , and I intend to rip Humbert Humbert a new one. Figuratively of course."  
Ms. Tarth laughed, "I'm sure you will." Arya took her seat as the rest of the students flowed into the classroom. The second bell rang and Arya was shocked to hear her sister's voice reverberate through the room in an over-excited tone.  
"Good morning King's Landing High. I am Lady Sansa."  
"And I am Queen Margaery. We are delighted to bring you the important announcements you have missed this week."  
  
Arya's eyes grew wide. _How the fuck did they break back into the system so quickly?_.  
Bran was no fool, and Arya knew he had continued to put up new defenses each day, making sure that _Queen Margaery_ would be thrown off long enough, even in her anticipations each morning, to give them plenty of time for the Wolfpack's announcements. He had also created more back ups for them to take back control at random, but Arya could feel in her gut that something was off..  
  
She sent a text to Robb and Bran to initiate Plan B in which Bran would fake an illness leaving Robb to drive him home as both of their parents couldn't leave work to pick him up. They would then go to Stag Scones to remedy the breach in their system.  
  
She tried not to look as panicked as she felt or as disappointed. Her morning announcement was strategically planned to be before the mid-morning assembly on "abstinence sex education". But then she gathered her thoughts, realizing she should sneak off with Robb and Bran to amend her previous venting.. If _Queen Margaery_ wanted to play dirty, then so did she.

**Bran**  
Bran was seated in his usual spot next to Jojen. He desperately didn't want to seem weak or frail next to the cute boy, but Arya's gut was never wrong. He raised his hand and asked Mr. Wolfsbane, "Sir, may I please go see the nurse? I'm not feeling very well.."  
He fake gagged and looked over to Jojen who was sending him sideways bewildered glances. They had been speaking only moments ago in detail about the progression of gaming. He was over-the-moon that Jojen agreed computer gaming was much better than console gaming.  
  
"Sure Stark. Do you need me to get one of your brothers or your sister?"  
"Sansa's kind of busy with announcements at the moment. And I think I may need to go home.. Would you get Robb please?"  
  
Bran took a different turn than the one he needed to get to Nurse Nan's office and instead headed in the direction of the school parking lot. Robb followed a few moments later, looking thoroughly pissed.  
  
"How did _the queen_ manage to sidestep us like that, Bran? What happened?"  
"I won't know until I get to the control room, but I have an idea."  
  
As Robb started the car, Arya came running towards them. She hopped in the front seat, breathing heavily, "I thought I wouldn't make it in time. Principal Lannister ran into me in the hall asking where I was going in such a hurry. I had to tell him I was on the rag and bleeding profusely from my.."  
"Okay! We get the point!" Robb yelled back, "You know you can't do a live broadcast. They'll notice all three of us were gone."  
Arya shrugged, "I know, but now that my announcements will be made during lunch block.."  
Robb interrupted, "If Bran can get back in today at all."  
"He will. It's Bran. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted _again_.. now that my announcements will be made during lunch block, I want to amend a small part in my segment."  
  
Bran glowed at Arya's certainty at his abilities. He knew he was good, but his sister's confidence in him was always nice to hear, "Which part will you be amending, Nymeria? We don't have a lot of time.."  
Arya turned to give him a smirk and shrugged her shoulders, "You'll see."  
  
The three siblings walked back into the halls less than an hour later. It was in-between classes, and Bran caught sight of Jojen, standing with a girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair. His stomach tightened into knots at the sight of Jojen laughing with her. He wouldn't need to fake sickness now. He could feel himself about to throw up, realizing Jojen clearly wasn't gay and that he had met a girl already.  
  
Bran would be tossed to the side for the beauty leaned against the lockers covering her mouth, laughing with the object of his affections.. He made his way towards them, intending to pass them in faux nonchalance when someone grabbed his wheelchair and turned him into the King's Landing High Radio control room.  
  
"Bran I need you." Sansa lamented sternly, "Margaery! I found him!"  
Bran had exactly zero seconds to calm down from his panic about Jojen to then be panicked about his sister and Margaery finding out about the Wolfpack. He took in their expressions. Both girls looked determined, enraged, and downright scary.  
  
He swallowed hard, sweating through his clothes, and replied in a shaky voice, "How can I help you, sweet sister?"  
Sansa sighed, "Margaery has done everything she can possibly do to keep the Wolfpack out of our radio waves, and it worked. But we want to be able to keep it that way, so.. Can you help us?"  
  
Bran sighed in relief. This was better than he thought. He could easily make it appear even to Margaery that he was helping them when in fact he would be helping the Wolfpack. No more leaving school to then find his crush flirting with some girl he had never even seen before, "Please let me help you. If I have to hear one more wolf howl, then I'm asking mom and dad to homeschool me."  
Pretending to be innocent to Sansa was too easy honestly. She treated him like a bird with a broken wing, and although he hated it most days, it did have its benefits at times.  
  
After "helping" Sansa and Margaery, Sansa pushed his wheelchair to the auditorium for the "abstinence-sex education seminar".  
Jojen walked up behind them and took the reins from Sansa, "Hi there!" He pushed Bran ahead at a run, away from his sister, and then let go to walk beside Bran.  
  
Bran smiled up at him, "Thank you. I hate when she does that."  
"I figured. It was no problem. Sisters can be a pain. I could tell from meeting her officially earlier when she was freaking out, demanding I tell her where you were, interrogating me about 'hurting her baby brother', that she's sort of.. intense."  
Bran turned his head upward again, this time swiftly with a wide eyed expression. He was going to rage on Sansa when he got home, "She said what?!"  
Jojen laughed, "It's fine. My sister is the same way when I'm interested in someone.."  
Bran's eyes grew even wider before he stopped in the middle of the hall and placed his hands in his face. _Why did you have to be so obvious?_ "I'm.. I'm not."  
  
Jojen pried his hands from his face and looked him in the eyes, quirking his eye brow, "I think you are." He still had a faint grip to Bran's hand, and then he lightly rubbed his thumb over the back of Bran's hand as he pulled back, "At least.. I hope you're interested in me. Because my sister may kill you if she finds out you turned me down."  
Bran couldn't form words. After several awkward hiccups he managed to take a calming breath and ask, "What about the girl you were talking to earlier?"  
"You mean my sister, Meera?"  
"Your... your sister?"  
"Yeah. My sister. She's been more aggravating than usual this week. Complaining that I won't shut up about the cute boy with the red hair.." Jojen smirked.  
  
Bran found himself smiling easily back at the other boy. Jojen didn't see his wheelchair. He didn't see the pitiful crippled boy. He just saw.. Bran, in all his awkward nerdy glory, and he still liked him, "Do you want to hang out tonight? My brothers, Arya, and I spend most of our time at Stag Scones across town. They're having open mic night, and my brother Jon is singing for it. It should be fun and best of all, no sisters. Well Arya will be there but she doesn't count."  
Jojen turned his head to the side and grinned, "I'd like that. It's a date then."

**Robb**

After the seminar, Ramsay walked into the locker room of the gym, Theon close behind. He had that devious sadistic grin on his face as he walked right over to Robb who had just taken off his shirt to change into his gym attire.  
  
"How's your little sister, Robb?"  
Robb kept his gaze away from Ramsay and ignored him. He was not going to play into Ramsay's taunting when he knew the bastard got such a rise out of it. He opened his locker to retrieve his gym clothes but he was caught off guard completely when Theon interjected, "Leave the Starks alone, Ramsay. You fucked Sansa with your tiny dick, and she didn't want you. Get over it, shithead."  
Ramsay laughed menacingly, "Reek, I don't think you want me to prove you wrong on the size of my cock." He grabbed his crotch and looked over at Robb, "I'm sure Robb does though. What do you think Stark? You want to see the beast that ripped your sister's hymen?"  
He then reached to flick back some of Robb's red locks, but Robb batted him away seething in anger, "My dick was as red as your hair, Stark. Her pussy was so smooth, but I made her my firecrotch."  
  
Robb launched at that and fell to the floor as he started punching Ramsay repeatedly in the ribs. Theon pulled them apart quickly enough, before Coach Jamie could make his way into the locker room. "Enough! Ramsay, seriously dude! Fuck off!"  
Theon pushed Ramsay up against the lockers, pinning him there as he continued calmly and quietly, "You fucked Robb's sister. We get it. You've only teased him and her about it relentless for over a year now. At first it was funny, but man.. Now.. Now it's just sad. Have you even fucked anyone since Sansa? I get it. She hurt your pride when she dumped you, but it's time to move on and find some other piece of ass because Sansa wasn't that type of girl. Myranda's been eyeing you, so why don't you go get some of that now huh?"  
  
Ramsay brushed Theon off of him and sauntered out of the locker room, no doubt going to find Myranda. Robb allowed himself to look at Theon before turning back to his locker, "Thanks.." he murmured under his breath.  
Theon sighed and opened his own locker, "I should have done that a year ago.. How is Sansa taking the whole.. Wolfpack thing?"  
When Robb turned around he saw Theon taking off his shirt. The sight of the taut abs made him forget what Theon had said for a moment. He cleared his throat to gather his thoughts, "She's.. not so great actually. But I didn't think you cared."  
  
They both continued changing into their gym clothes, backs turned to one another now. Theon answered, "I do. Sansa was like my little sister, too.. I should have.. I'm sorry for being an ass."  
"Was it.." Robb looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them as he whispered, "After what happened when we were drunk that night.."  
Theon turned around and stared at him for a moment. Robb could tell it wasn't because he didn't remember.. It was because he couldn't forget, "I don't know what you're talking about." Theon closed his locker and walked away, leaving Robb yet again with unanswered questions.  
  
It wasn't just that Theon had kissed him, that he had kissed Theon in return. Robb's memories overtook him as he pounded his fist into the locker. The thought of Theon tugging on his shirt, pulling him closer into their kiss, he couldn't help but remember how much more he wanted in that moment, how much more he still wanted even now.  
  
Theon had genuinely apologized, said he did care about Sansa. But did he care about Robb? That was still up for debate, but Robb had a feeling he did. Theon was just scared, and hell, Robb was too. He wasn't open about being bi like Bran was. He wasn't even sure he would call himself bisexual, but he did know he loved the way Theon's lips felt against his own, the way his hand had slid through Theon's hair instinctively, and the way his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.  
  
Robb wasn't just drunk and lonely after Jeyne Westerling had dumped him at the beginning of last summer. He had.. feelings for Theon, and he wanted more than anything to act on those feelings. He had been pushing the thought away for longer than he even realized, and then Theon had slurred out how he thought Robb had pretty kissable lips. Robb couldn't take the burning feeling throughout his entire body that he should just do it.. He should kiss his best friend and then he'd realize how wrong he was about his affections. He'd realize he was just lonely and desperate to touch someone in some way to prove that he wasn't damaged. The whole thing had backfired horribly when he couldn't stop kissing Theon.  
  
And then Jon had barged into the room while making out with Ros, effectively ruining the moment. Jon and Ros hadn't seen anything, but Theon still jolted from the room. Robb tried to find him for nearly an hour, but he later discovered that Theon had already left, walking into town to the strip club to find his sister.  
  
When gym class was over, Robb walked to the cafeteria in dismay, wishing he didn't care so much. It wasn't as if he didn't expect Theon's reaction. Truthfully he knew he would have acted in the same manner if Theon had been the one to bring it up first. He seriously wished he had just kept his mouth shut because despite his confusing feelings about Theon, he missed his best friend more than anything else.  
  
  
Nymeria's voice interrupted the middle of the latest Ariana Grande hit ,  


  
_"This is Nymeria, hoping your lunch block is cancer free today. Probably not, but I can happily inform you that you do not have to be sex free as our administration has so wrongfully advised. We're teenagers for gods sake! We want to take our clothes off and touch each other or touch ourselves and that is completely natural. Are you.. Having wet dreams about your best friend? *quiet scoff* Are you over-analyzing your sexual frustration? There is no sense in denying your natural urges for the sake of propriety. Own your sexuality, whether you like the same sex or the opposite sex or no sex at all. I'd like to dedicate this particular segment to our "Lady Sansa" and give her my own piece of.. personal advice.. It seems to me that you have a lot of built up.. unease. It must be hard to put on a perfectionist front when you're clearly so desperate to get off. The washing machine can be your new best friend, "Lady Sansa" and I suggest getting to know the spin cycle more intimately. This is Nymeria, signing off and reminding you to practice safe sex rather than abstaining completely."_

Robb's eyes went wide when he realized what Arya had just done.. He looked to Theon. Ramsay who was seated next to him was groping Myranda and laughing hysterically. Theon looked over to him with pained eyes. His expression stating clearly that he was both upset for the sake of Sansa and maybe because.. No that was impossible. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria, and Robb followed after him.  
"Theon.. wait."

**Jon**

As Jon pounded into Ygritte, fucking her as hard as he could, the sound of Nymeria's lunchtime chat sounded outside of the storage room they were currently occupying.  
  
He stilled his hips and Ygritte groaned loudly before turning around smiling when he pulled out, "You want to come in my mouth as usual?" Until she looked down to see that he had gone soft causing her to raise her eyebrows and demand, "The fuck?! Why did you stop?!"  
  
Jon shook his head and closed his eyes. How could he explain to Ygritte that there was no way he could keep it up when his younger sister was talking about sex? "I.. I just can't think about this bitch while I'm fucking someone as gorgeous and sexy as you."  
To his surprise Ygritte actually smirked at him in satisfaction before adjusting her skirt, "Don't tell me it's not just your dick that's gone soft on me, Jon Stark."  
  
Jon couldn't help his impulsive smirk back and kicked himself internally for it. He took a deep breath and relented, "Do you want to come to this thing tonight?"  
"Are you asking me out?" Ygritte looked at him in bewilderment.  
He zipped up his pants and answered, "I'd just rather have somewhere to finish.. this.. where you don't have to be quiet."  
  
"Even though you only made me come twice this time.. I guess I should let you finish what you started. Where can I meet you?"  
  
There was a quiet pause between Nymeria's sign off and the beginning of the song that played, _Sound and Color_ by Alabama Shakes. Jon placed his hands on Ygritte's hips and pushed her back against the wall, "How about.. I spell it out for you with my tongue and see if you can figure it out?"  
  
Jon waited for about five minutes to leave the storage room after Ygritte was already gone and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. He wondered why Ygritte shared his preference for flings over commitment, but also if tonight meant they would be something more. He knew that he couldn't have that emotional connection, that he didn't truly even want it. He had learned from his sexual experiences in the past and from his step mother's distaste for him, that no woman would ever love him.  
  
He allowed himself to wonder what his life would have been like if his mother hadn't died giving birth to him. As much as he wanted to dwell on those thoughts, he knew he wouldn't have his father who loved him, or his siblings who he couldn't imagine living without. Even Sansa, who was never as venomous as Catelyn, but seemed to dislike his existence nonetheless..  
  
The moment Jon left the storage room, Bran was racing towards him, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Did you not hear what Ar.. Nymeria just said?!"  
"No.. I was a little.. Anyway, what did she say?"  
"Oh just that Sansa should get better acquainted with the washing machine. I have to go find her."  
  
Jon scrunched his eyebrows together, not understanding. Sansa was always annoyingly clean.. He was having trouble putting the pieces together when he thought Arya was supposed to be countering the abstinence-only seminar, "Wait.. what?"  
"She essentially said that Sansa may be a little more tolerable if she masturbated." Bran answered in a hushed tone.  
  
Jon's eyes went wide. As distant as Sansa always was to him, he knew Arya had seriously fucked up. Robb had made it abundantly clear that he did not want Sansa to be the target of any scrutiny. Wolfpack Radio was never meant to replace the school radio entirely. Knowing it would kill Sansa to feel so out of control, they had agreed that once they had the following they needed online, they would discontinue their take over of King's Landing High Radio.  
  
Jon let out a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair, "You find Sansa. I'll go find Arya before Robb kills her."  


**Margaery**

To Margaery's surprise, Sansa was seated next to her only fidgeting slightly as if she was contemplating the meaning of life. She hadn't ran out when Nymeria's.. public service announcement.. had been finished. She wasn't crying, and she wasn't pacing the room cursing under her breath.  
  
Sansa huffed and then looked at Margaery as a song she had actually heard before played in the background, "Do you think.. I'm.. is she right about me?"  
  
Margaery tilted her head, wondering how to respond. The way Sansa looked at her was the same way she had at the bus stop on Monday, and she couldn't help but wonder if this time Sansa would actually kiss her.. She knew Sansa wanted to kiss her.  
Margaery had been trying to drop subtle hints all week, but until now it had seemed pointless. If Sansa did have feelings for her, then she was doing a good job of hiding it. Because every time Margaery's usual touches lingered just a second longer, or she complimented Sansa more than she already did, Sansa merely averted her gaze and changed the subject.  
  
Sansa pressed, "Am I as Nymeria insinuated.. Am I a prude?"  
Margaery placed her hand on top of Sansa's and defended in a soft tone, "Of course you're not. Don't listen to her or Ramsay or anyone else. Just because you don't want to have sex with anyone doesn't mean you're a prude."  
  
Sansa's hand grasped over hers. She gently placed her fingers in Margaery's before, "But what if I do want to have sex with.. someone?"  
  
Margaery lifted her gaze from their intwined hands quickly, her eyes widening at Sansa's admittance. Then realization dawned on her, and she frowned before letting go of Sansa's hand and standing, "Well then.. You have every right to want to have sex with someone. We should find Bran. I'll go actually. You can stay here."  
  
Margaery opened the door to the control room and closed the door quietly behind her. She huffed out a quiet breath as the inevitable tears threatened to escape from her eyes. She schooled her features and marched down the hall to find Bran.  
  
Truthfully she should have known Sansa was interested in someone else. Sansa had been acting strange since the first time Margaery had seen her after summer break, and she now knew the reason why.. She felt like a total idiot thinking Sansa wanted to kiss _her_ when she so clearly was already in a relationship with someone.  
  
_Godsdamn it.. It was probably someone she met over the summer, and she doesn't know how to tell me because she knows how protective I am when she's with anyone._  
  
For obvious reasons Margaery had hated every single boy Sansa had dated the last two years. Margaery ticked the names down, irritated at even the thought of them, wondering and dreading the idea that it could be one of those bastards who had already hurt Sansa..  
First there was Joffrey at the beginning of freshman year. The sleazy fucker had actually made a pass at Margaery begging, _'Sansa won't fuck me, and I know you will because you'll fuck anyone.'_ Margaery knew it couldn't be Joffrey despite the fact that Sansa had probably been forced to see him over the summer considering their dad's were best friends.. Mainly because Sansa's distaste for Joffrey rivaled even that of Margaery's.  
Then there had been Ramsay, no way in hell Sansa would ever give him the time of day again. After they had been dating for six months, Sansa had confided in Margaery that she was ready to have sex with him..  
_Oh sweet girl.. Why him?!_  
That, as Margaery had predicted, had ended in disaster when Ramsay had taken Sansa's virginity while she was drunk at Arianne Martell's back-to-school party. Then Ramsay preceded to brag about the conquest to everyone. Sansa broke it off when she realized Ramsay was in fact, a dick. There was no way it was Ramsay.  
And then there had been the biggest douche of all.. Harrold Hardyng from the Vale who Sansa had met over Christmas break last year. Chances are they had rekindled their relationship over the summer, and Sansa just didn't know how to tell Margaery. Harry had pressured Sansa into having sex more than once, and Margaery despised him for it and had made herself abundantly clear to Sansa that she was in the right to wait until she was ready, especially after what had happened with Ramsay..  
And now Sansa was going to have sex with stupid Harrold Hardyng..  
  
Margaery could barely contain the scowl that was threatening to take over when she caught sight of Bran talking to Jon.  
Bran looked at her, scared shitless, as he should be, "How in the hell did they get passed the security that you set up?! Your sister is.. I'm.."  
Margaery closed her eyes and composed herself when she noticed Bran was actually shaking, "Can you please just come fix it?"  
Bran answered in one quick breath, "I was headed that way, I swear."

When Margaery opened the door to the control room, Sansa was pacing back and forth. The red head quickly fixed her gaze on Margaery and stormed over to grab her hand, "Margaery, I need to talk to you, now."  
  
Bran followed behind her, but Sansa didn't seem to notice as she soldiered on, "I want to.. I think Nymeria was right about me. I've been.. frustrated lately, and I'm tired of.." Then she noticed Bran and Margaery couldn't help her immediate reactive giggle to Sansa's adorable shocked look or the blush that quickly took over her entire face.  
"Oh.. right.. You went to get Bran."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them, and Margaery regretted laughing at her best friend's expense when she saw the disappointment in Sansa's eyes.  
Bran quickly got to work and within no time, Margaery had her airwaves back. After Sansa gave Principal Lannister's message to the student body, pleading for the student's to remember the seminar from that morning and warning once again about the dangers of sexually-transmitted diseases, the two girls were left alone.  
  
"I believe there was something you were telling me earlier.. And I just want to say, whoever you are currently dating.. It's your life, and I'll always be your best friend. I want very much for you to be happy, Sansa."  
Sansa bit her lip and nodded before mumbling, "Uh.. thanks. I want you to always be my best friend too.  
  
As hard as it was to do, Margaery offered a small smile as she gave Sansa's hand a quick squeeze before pulling back, "Do you want to tell me about him?"  
Sansa squinted her eyes and appeared to clench her fists, "No I.. can't exactly say right now."  
Now Margaery was trying not to be irrationally anger. Sansa _had_ tried to kiss her or at least considered it, and she desperately wanted to know why when she had just confirmed Margaery's suspicions that she was in fact, seeing some boy who didn't deserve her. Her crush was still just as hopeless as it had been for the past two years, and she wanted to confess it because she didn't know how much more of this she could take..   
Still though, Sansa was her best friend first, "Well I'll be here to listen when you're ready."  
  
**Fly on the Wall**

Principal Lannister had officially given up. He was currently headed to his office after ensuring that all of the students had left. He had a bottle of brandy waiting for him on his desk and a phone call to make to have the school radio shut down completely. As he walked into the main office, he lifted his head to hear more closely what else the spiteful little shits who had made a mockery of his school could possibly have to say.

Robb cleared his throat as he took his seat in his own sound booth and adjusted his headphones, 

_"Good evening administration.. I would like to apologize on behalf of Wolfpack Radio for the comments Nymeria made today. Our intention was never to bully Sansa Stark or any other student. I have placed Nymeria on.. leave.. for the next week. Along with her leave, we at Wolfpack Radio have agreed to discontinue our takeover of King's Landing High Radio for the time being. We promise to discontinue all commentary indefinitely, but in the event that the music is too gods awful to handle, we will play our music, our most PG music, of course. We have one thing to ask of you though. Please consider taking a stance. No.. You must take a stance to make sure no student feels they do not have a voice. Especially the young girls who are subject to the rape culture you ignore exists. There will always be jerks like Ramsay Snow who create reputations for the good girls like Sansa Stark. I regret more than anything else that our own radio station that was meant to be a true voice for the students, participated in the unfair treatment of other students. I urge you to see the environment you are creating with your acquiescence, to see that you are shaping us into the adults we will be in just a few short years. Thank you for your time. This is Greywind, signing off."_

Jon patted Robb's back before exiting their studio. Ygritte was waiting for him with Bran's new "friend" Jojen. A ghost of a smile played on his lips when she noticed him.  
Jojen walked over to Bran, "What's in there?"  
Bran shrugged and mocked, "The sound booth area for the open mic night. Gendry wanted us to do a sound check before Jon's serenade."  
Jon punched his shoulder before wrapping his arm around Ygritte's waist and walking into Stag Scones.  
  
Robb hung his head low, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to his car. Theon was leaned against the driver's side door playing with his phone.  
He barely contained his smug grin, "I didn't think you'd come.."  
Theon smirked back, "And miss the chance to hear Jon wooing some chick he may actually keep? No way."  
  
At the Stark residence, Arya placed her damp clothes in the dryer and exited the laundry room. She almost bumped into Sansa who was carrying her own large load of laundry in a basket, rolling her eyes and blushing slightly.  
Arya merely stared wide eyed between her sister and the basket of clothes. She opened her mouth to say something before shaking her head.  
Sansa looked on the brink of tears, so Arya did something she never thought she would. She hugged her sister and said, "I'm sorry about what.. Nymeria.. said about you today. That was really uncalled for and rude of her.."  
  
For the first time in memory, Sansa smiled at her little sister, "Thank you, Arya. Are you uhh.. done with.. ?"  
Arya raised one eyebrow before answering, "Uh huh.. She's all yours."  
  
In the comfort of her own room, Arya allowed herself to laugh.   
Sansa did in fact release her frustration finally with her.. "new best friend".  
  
Margaery was seated at her usual table at Baratheon's Brews while Loras made heart eyes with the owner, Renly. She was currently listening to Wolfpack Radio on her laptop, finding comfort in some of the smooth melodies on Robb's indie playlist.   
She listened to one particular song that immediately made her smile and mouth, "Sansa." She had found her act of chivalry at last, and quickly sent the Wolfpack a message requesting the song play Monday morning before first bell.  
  
Margaery then picked up her phone to call Sansa, hesitating over the call button for a moment.. On the third ring, Sansa picked up,  
"Hello?"  
For a moment, Margaery paused and started to hang up.  
"Margaery?"  
"Hey there, beautiful." She face palmed before running her hands through her hair and mouthing, _Oh my gods!_  
"Hello yourself.." Sansa replied in a light, enthused tone.  
Margaery calmed at that, smiling easily, "You're in a good mood."  
Sansa's awkward chuckle took over before she replied, "Yeah.. I really am. Did you need something?"  
"No, I just.." Margaery bit her lip and dipped her head back, "wanted to hear your voice."  
  
Meanwhile at the Stark residence, Sansa curled up in her bed, grinning like an idiot before, "You like my voice that much?"  
Margaery sighed, "I do, yes.. What are you up to tonight?"  
Sansa turned to look at her clock. It was only eight pm, "Just.. laying in bed.. Thinking. You?"  
"With Loras at BB's. What's on your mind? Is it.. him?"  
  
Sansa let her head sink back into her pillow, covering her face with her hand, "No. I.." She brought her fist down to hit against her mattress repeatedly, before pulling an idea out of thin air, "I was thinking that the Wolfpack isn't all that bad. I think we should take a stand against the administration in some way. I think I want to start an anti-bullying campaign. Would you help me?"  
"Of course. I think that's brilliant. You're brilliant."  
Sansa took a deep calming breath, "Okay, great. I'll see you on Monday."  
"Have a good weekend, Sansa."  
"You too."  
  
After hanging up Sansa groaned then covered her face with her blanket before hearing a knock on her door. Her mother walked in the room and sat down on her bed, "Sansa sweetie.. Are you okay? Robb called to tell me what happened.."  
"No I'm not okay actually. Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything sweetheart."  
Her mother patted her knee as she waited for Sansa to speak, "When Bran.. came out.. were you.. scared for him?"  
"No. I want all of you to be happy with who you are."  
"Not even a little? Like I don't know.. maybe he would get his heart broken by a boy who didn't feel the same way?" Sansa clasped her hands together and looked down at the sheets of her bed.  
"No more than I worry about you or Arya or Robb or Jon or Rickon, when he's older. Relationships can be tough at any age. Even friendships?"  
Sansa looked up at her mother tilting her head in understanding. The tiniest bit of redness took over her high cheekbones as she admitted out loud for the first time, "Mom.. I like.. Margaery, and I don't know if she feels the same or if she just sees me as her best friend."  
"I already knew Sansa, and I think.. even if Margaery doesn't feel the same way, you'll still be the best of friends. She's a kind girl, and I know she's been a great friend to you. You should tell her. She may just surprise you. If you never try, then you'll never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured: Every Other Freckle-Alt J https://m.youtube.com/watch?debug_prerolls=false&sts=17123&utcoffset=-360&v=-mhgfXgwdls&oref=https%3A%2F%2Faccounts.google.com%2FServiceLogin%3Fuilel%3D3%26passive%3Dtrue%26hl%3Den%26continue%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fm.youtube.com%252Fsignin%253Ffeature%253Dmobile%2526hl%253Den%2526next%253D%25252Fverify_age%25253Fclient%25253Dmv-google%252526debug_prerolls%25253Dfalse%252526layout%25253Dmobile%252526next%25253D%2525252Fwatch%2525253Fdebug_prerolls%2525253Dfalse%25252526itct%2525253DCBYQpDAYACITCIXD1IPju9ACFQGvqgodkW4PbVITZXZlcnkgb3RoZXIgZnJlY2tsZQ%252525253D%252525253D%25252526sts%2525253D17123%25252526utcoffset%2525253D-360%25252526v%2525253D-mhgfXgwdls%252526tsp%25253D1%252526utcoffset%25253D-360%2526action_handle_signin%253Dtrue%2526app%253Dm%26service%3Dyoutube%26ltmpl%3Dmobile&has_verified=1&client=mv-google&layout=mobile
> 
> Sound and Color-Alabama Shakes  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=faG8RiaANek


	3. The Original

**Sansa**  
Arya was the most obnoxious, annoying, grump in the mornings. Sansa didn't understand why her parents insisted on Arya taking the 6am bus with her to school this week, like she didn't run off doing the gods knew what with Gendry or their brothers every other day of the week.  
  
Honestly, it was worse than babysitting Rickon or dog sitting Shaggydog. Arya was just.. insufferably unpleasant this early in the morning.  
  
Okay and maybe Sansa had fostered some hope that she could finally bond with her sister after Arya had actually comforted her on Friday night instead of laughing at finding her...  
  
Well perhaps it was best if Sansa didn't remember her.. rendezvous.. with the washing machine. Even though the experience _had_ relieved some of the built-up tension she had been feeling for months, it wasn't what she truly wanted.  
  
No, Sansa wanted Margaery to make her thighs shake. She wanted Margaery to be the reason she was having trouble keeping quiet. And she wanted Margaery to make her come so hard she'd be breathless, panting, desperate for even more.  
  
Masturbation..  
_Gods, I can't even believe I'm thinking that word.. _  
It had its benefits, but...  
  
"Earth to Sansa! Hello? Anybody home up there? The bus is here." Arya quipped in annoyance, snapping her fingers in front of Sansa’s face to bring her out of her thoughts.__

__"Yeah, sorry. I'm just really tired." Sansa grabbed her backpack from the bus stop bench and followed behind Arya._ _

__Arya swiped her transit card and mumbled, "Up late thinking about Margaery as usual."_ _

__Sansa scrunched her eyebrows together, sending daggers into her little sister's back as she swiped her own transit card before finding their seats. She decided in that moment that it was best not to cave in to Arya's taunting, despite the fact that she was curious to know how her sister could know that she was harboring a big fat gay crush on her best friend, when Margaery seemed to be utterly clueless.  
  
Which made Sansa wonder, how Margaery - _was_ so clueless to think she was honestly interested in some guy when.._ _

__"Shit.." Sansa stomped her foot, unable to contain her frustration, as she buried her face in her hands eliciting a wide eyed expression from Arya._ _

__Arya sat straight up, mirth in her tone, "What's the matter, princess? Did you forget your tiara at home?"_ _

__Sansa stuttered in embarrassment, "I.. I left my.. my.." She hummed and then mumbled out, "At home."_ _

__Arya quirks her head in bewilderment, "You left what?"  
  
"My iPod.. But.. It's fine, we can just play Margaery's music today."  
  
Sansa knew she was honestly the worst liar in the world. Arya knew that fact even better seeing as her younger sister had been subjected to all punishments from their parents due to Sansa's inability to hide anything at all from them. It had been hard enough hiding her feelings for Margaery for that reason, but she did feel much better knowing at least her mother knew the truth._ _

__When they arrived at school, Arya sauntered down the hall without a word. Sansa greeted Margaery warmly as usual when she entered the control room, inwardly applauding herself for not acting peculiar in the presence of the object of her sexual fantasies. Was it merely the fact that Sansa had masturbated to thoughts of Margaery or did she really look even better today than she usually did?  
  
Her hair was half way clipped back, exposing her full neck. She wore a green v-neck blouse that highlighted her eyes perfectly. When she stood up to envelope Sansa in a tight hug as she usually did, Sansa couldn’t control the tremor in her hands or the way her heart rate went through the roof. Because Margaery was wearing an almost too short for school plaid skirt with knee high socks, and Sansa couldn’t fight the urge to look over Margaery’s shoulder to get a better view._ _

___Sweet maiden, this girl is trying to kill me._  
  
Margaery smiled and held Sansa at arms length, “Did you have a good weekend, Sans? I found this song you have to hear. It made me think of you..”_ _

__Sansa felt her blush take over her face, “Yes, I just.. you know did some laundry and chilled at home. A song made you think of me?”_ _

__Margaery busied herself at her laptop, “You may not believe it, but I actually e-mailed the Wolfpack to have them play it, but I just couldn’t wait.”_ _

__Margaery pressed a key on her laptop, and a soft guitar strum filled the control room, “Would you dance with me, Sansa?”_ _

__Sansa smiled feeling somewhat unsure if she could be that close to Margaery without losing her wits about her, “Uhh.. yeah okay.”_ _

__Sansa listened to the words wanting to know why this song reminded Margaery of her. It wasn’t the music they usually indulged, but it had a soft sound. Margaery made Sansa twirl before pulling her back against her chest and wrapping her arms around her stomach, swaying to the music.  
  
_Well it seems she’ll play the same old piece to play along,  
Because the audience never listened to her mermaid song,  
That temptation was a sunny isle where all that lives is dead,  
Don’t choose its shadows to make your bed.  
Behind that painted lady, there’s a masterpiece,  
Behind the painted lady, she’s a masterpiece,  
But she doesn’t care to think so; no she hasn’t got belief,  
That’s what she’s wearing over her face, _  
  
“Why does this remind you of me, Margaery?”  
Margaery sighed and spun Sansa again, this time pulling her to her front and resting her head on Sansa’s shoulder. She paused for several moments, intwining their fingers together, and Sansa thought she had never felt more close to anyone. Yet, she didn’t quite understand what was happening. The words of the song and the affection Margaery was giving her, all felt comforting, in the same way that Margery’s friendship was always a comfort._ _

__But that was the problem in the first place with Sansa’s recent infatuation with Margaery. The fact that Margaery had seen her cry over every guy who had broken her heart, had comforted her in those moments. She was her friend, and that would just have to be enough because Margaery obviously…_ _

__And then Margaery started to sing the chorus, and _gods bless her_ , her only discernible fault was that she could not sing whatsoever.  
  
_“Singing, oh. Take me back to you. Oh, the original you. Oh, oh, take me back to you, the original you."__ _

__Sansa chuckled softly, and Margaery looked up into her eyes, almost searching for.. something._ _

__“You used to tell me things, Sansa. We’ve always been able to come to one another with anything, and you have to know that I think you’re a masterpiece behind all of the masks you hide behind. So will you please tell me why you’ve been off with me lately?”_ _

__“Off with you? I haven’t been..” Margaery gave Sansa that look, the one that said ‘you can’t lie to me.’_ _

__Sansa hugged Margaery tightly, fearing this may be her last chance to do so, “I don’t know how to say it.”_ _

__The song ended, but they didn't pull apart. Margaery just stared into her eyes waiting._ _

__"This summer when I was in the Vale, I had a moment of clarity. I'm not sure if it was the distance from you or what it was, but I don’t want or need you to protect me, anymore. When I told you I wanted to have sex with someone.."_ _

__And then Arya burst through the door, interrupting Sansa's confession. She pulled herself away from Margaery quickly.  
  
  
**Arya**_ _

__"Am I interrupting something?" Arya smirked.  
Margaery cleared her throat, "No, I was just going to get some coffee. Would you like some, Arya?"_ _

__"Yes, please."_ _

__Margaery exited, and Arya took in her sister's disgruntled look, "Is there a reason you're glaring at me?"_ _

__Sansa snapped, "What are you doing in here?"_ _

__Arya shrugged, "I waited outside of Ms. Tarth's class for a bit, but it was locked, and I got bored."_ _

__Sansa rolled her eyes, "Could you for once not be a petulant little child?"_ _

__"Could you for once not be a heinous bitch?"  
  
Sansa gave Arya one last scolding look before ignoring her. Arya was used to her sister’s dislike of her. She had to admit she provoked it most of the time, but Sansa was just so godsdamn annoying at times. With her perfect red hair and blue eyes and genuine ladylike demeanor that made Arya cringe at how basic she was.  
  
She desperately wanted to be back at the radio station with her brothers, and.. Hotpie.. And well if she was being honest, she wanted to be around Gendry most of all.  
  
Shaking her out of her thoughts, Arya heard a song she actually sort-of liked sounding from Margaery’s laptop. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as a song by _Cage the Elephant_ played from her sister’s not-girlfriend’s playlist.  
  
“Umm.. Are you two playing Greywind’s playlist right now?”  
  
Sansa, who was currently plugging various cords into the school’s radio equipment before they went live, paused with the same questioning expression Arya had. She walked over to see it was Margaery’s playlist, clearly a little more than confused judging by her tilted head._ _

__“Cigarette Daydreams? I don’t think Principal Lannister would approve of… Maybe she’s just playing some music now that she can’t play over the intercom.”  
  
Despite how much Arya couldn’t stand her sister ninety nine percent of the time, she still found this as an opportunity to at least attempt to bond with her sister.  
  
If she was being honest and not in a constant state of denial about having feelings, then she would admit that she wanted to be closer to her sister. She had just always felt more connected to Jon, Robb, and Bran, even little Rickon because she had more in common with her brothers.  
  
But Sansa was _family_ , and Arya did feel bad for her criticisms of her sister, and not only because Robb had “placed her on leave” from Wolfpack Radio. She didn’t even find her punishment unfair as much as she wanted it to end.  
  
She would justify to herself that, that was in fact the reason why she wanted to be nice to Sansa.  
  
Truthfully and begrudgingly, she needed her sister as much as she needed her brothers. Because she knew now that she was not able to see Gendry and feeling uncharacteristically miserable about it, Sansa would be the only person who could ease her mind.  
  
So that was her justification for asking in a rather understanding yet nervous voice, “Does Margaery know that you like her?”  
  
Sansa blushed so dark that Arya thought she may turn purple from lack of oxygen to her facial capillaries and stuttered, “How.. how did.. diddd.. I don’t.. That’s not.. She’s my best friend.”  
  
Arya couldn’t contain her soft chuckle, but she remained as soft spoken as she could manage for the sake of her bumbling, terribly lying sister, “Sansa, it’s okay. I actually… I have a crush on my best friend too, and he’s as clueless as Margaery.”  
  
An affectionate smirk radiated Sansa’s still reddened face as she bit her lip and replied, “You like Gendry?”  
  
“I do, yes. Believe me, I was surprised too. I was fairly certain I was as gay as you are.” Arya covered her laughs with her mouth as Sansa punched her arm playfully.  
  
“I didn’t know.. I still don’t know that I’m gay! I just.. like..” Sansa quietened her voice as the two girls heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the hall. “I like her, but please don’t say anything.”  
  
“As long as my secret is safe with you too? The one about me liking girls, too.” Arya held out her pinky finger and Sansa looked down at it with a soft grin before sealing the promise with her own pinky finger. The sisters kissed their own hands, further authenticating their vow as Margaery walked back into the control room cradling three cups of coffee.  
  
Arya jumped up from where she was sitting on the table next to Margaery’s humming laptop, which was now playing _All the Time_ by Bahamas-another song Arya had on her own playlist. She grabbed her own coffee cup and eyed the hallway, feeling it was best to exit now. She had kindled enough with Sansa, wouldn’t want to ruin the little progress they had made.  
  
Margaery seemed to be masking some sort of internal struggle because bless her, the girl was clearly in the dark, probably wondering why Sansa was acting so differently towards her. But those schooled features were quickly replaced by a genuine smile as the brunette asked, “Did I just miss you two getting along for once?”  
  
Sansa blushed, and gods, Arya couldn’t take anymore feelings so she rolled her eyes, “Absolutely not. Thanks for the coffee, Marg.”  
  
“Arya..?” Arya turned at Sansa’s vulnerable questioning tone before her sister crossed her arms and gave her a stern look, “Remember I don’t have student council today, so we’re taking the 4pm bus home right after school.”  
  
Arya exited and called out, exasperation in her voice, “Yeah, I know. You, Robb, mom, _and_ dad have _each_ told me about fifty times. Honestly…”  
  
  
**Bran-**  
  
  
Bran has never felt _relieved_ to be separated from his brothers, it’s usually Sansa who brings out that emotion, but today is different. He never realized fully how much Arya’s presence mattered until today.  
  
Robb and Jon were both moping, and Bran wasn’t positive it was Arya’s absence or the silence he knew his brothers had seemingly ignored over the weekend. Regardless, he was glad to be away from them and rolled himself towards homeroom, a weight in his stomach knowing he was going to see Jojen soon.  
  
They had Skyped over the weekend, sometimes talking, sometimes playing video games. His brothers were clearly idiots because didn’t they know the phone works both ways? That thought made him less nervous, feeling overjoyed that Jojen was.. upfront, in touch with his feelings, and well.. as perfect as a significant other could possible be if he was being frank. But what if it was too good to be true?  
  
_Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want_ began to play, and.. Bran wasn’t surprised. He liked _The Smiths_ , but since _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ had been made into a movie, it was like every teenager girl was suddenly hipster, being the first to hear of them.  
  
He spotted Jojen and rolled his eyes when he heard Jojen’s sister, Meera, gasp and exclaim, “Oh gods, I LOVE this song! Is this the Wolfpack or do you think the Queen and her Lady finally got some taste?”  
  
Bran cleared his throat, somewhat upset to be hearing Meera insinuate that his sister was _with_ Margaery. Like that would ever happen.. "Hey.”  
  
Jojen pushed Meera's shoulder before tilting his head in a sly smile, “Hey Bran. Meera, this is Bran. Sansa's brother. Bran, this is Meera, my pretentious older sister.”  
  
Meera’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean..” She ran her hands through her hair in the same manner Jojen always did. She then extended that same hand and added, “It’s nice to meet you. My brother has told me a lot about you, and I’m not homophobic, I swear..”  
  
Bran shook her hand in return, “It’s nice to meet you too. It’s no problem. And no, this isn’t the Wolfpack. They posted on their site that they’d only take over the airwaves if the music was awful because of Nymeria’s statements towards my sister.”  
  
Jojen hmm’ed, “I didn’t see that?”  
  
Bran had practiced keeping this secret so much he slipped easily, “They posted it this morning. I get alerts sent to my phone.”  
  
He did feel somewhat bad for not telling Jojen. He didn’t want to build a relationship on lies, but.. His siblings had made a pact to keep this between the four of them and obviously, their friend’s at Stag Scones because it was necessary. Telling Jojen he was Summer, wasn’t.  
  
“So did they.. Please tell me Nymeria is coming back right? No offense, I have gym class with them seventh period and your sister…”_ _

__Jojen interrupted, “Okay, so we have to go to class. Nice talk, sis.”  
  
Bran nodded, “Again, nice meeting you.”_ _

__Jojen sunk into the seat next to Bran, “I am _really_ sorry about her. I told you she was overbearing, but it seems I failed to mention she has no manners or a filter."  
  
Bran laughed, “It’s fine. Sansa is exactly the same way. Thank the old Gods that our sister’s aren’t gay. I think they’d be a match made in heaven. How weird would that be?”  
  
Jojen covered his mouth with his fist and shook his head, “You really don’t know do you?”  
  
“Don’t know what?”  
  
The blonde boy sighed, “Did you not get all of the subtle hints from Nymeria’s announcement?”  
  
“What hints? It’s clear Nymeria doesn’t like Sansa or has some type of vendetta against her, so whatever conclusions you and Meera are drawing about my sister…”  
“Bran, you really don’t have to get on the defensive. I’m not saying anything _bad_ about your sister. I just think, she may actually be dating Margaery. Just.. hear me out.”  
  
Bran looked at Jojen, and gestured for Jojen to continue.  
  
“Okay so, you remember that first assembly? They were holding hands which.. I know girls do stuff like that all the time, and those guys behind them were making some lewd gestures. And you know, one of those guys was Sansa’s ex-boyfriend.”  
  
“Ramsay is an asshole, that’s just how he is. I’m going to need more affirmation.”  
  
“Then Nymeria’s announcement which was directed right at your sister, she asked ‘Are you having thoughts about your best friend?’ and she actually scoffed noticeably.”  
  
“So Nymeria thinks..”  
  
“Meera has gym class with them, Bran. Most of the girls turn their backs when they undress, but not those two, meaning they have seen each other naked or want to and it doesn’t bother them.”  
  
“Until Sansa tells me, and believe me, I’d be the first one in our family who would know, then I don’t believe it.”  
  
Jojen raised his hands in silent defeat as the morning announcements began.  
  
Okay, so maybe things weren’t so simple with Jojen. He found the whole interaction very un-Jojen-like, and willfully ignored his friend.. boyfriend.. (friend who was a boy?) for the remainder of the class.  
  
  
When the bell rang, Bran didn’t even bother with saying anything to Jojen. He just nodded his head and headed towards second period Biology with Mr. Luwin.  
  
After roll-call, Mr. Luwin ushered the class outside of the school building to have their lesson at the outdoor classroom. It was ill-fated truthfully because while Bran usually enjoyed the few times his class was held outside, he knew that Jojen had P.E. which meant on this sunny day, he would be outside as well and very much visible. The outdoor classroom was essentially a wooden deck, tucked away within a tree-line, that looked over the soccer fields._ _

__He was still trying to make sense of what Jojen and Meera had implied about his sister. He wondered if the rest of the school thought the same thing. Maybe he had been too harsh, and he was just in denial that his seemingly perfect sister could be seen as anything but.  
  
Obviously, he didn’t see anything wrong with Sansa being gay or even being gay with Margaery. Margaery was kind, smart, and clearly very pretty. Bran would much rather have Sansa with Margaery than any of the asshole guys she had dated in the past.  
  
He decided that he would apologize to Jojen for being weird about the whole thing and that he wasn’t upset with him or even upset at the fact that his sister might like girls. It was really more of the fact that he couldn’t wrap his mind around it, and his immediate reaction was denial._ _

__Because despite the fact that he sometimes felt as if Sansa treated him like a small child, she was at least caring and loyal. She genuinely wanted Bran to be happy and that was why Sansa was the first person he told about his sexuality instead of telling his brothers or Arya. If this relationship had been going on for as long as Jojen had assumed, then he didn’t see why Sansa wouldn’t have told him. And that was the underlying reason why the whole thing was unfathomable to him.  
  
  
Mr. Luwin droned on about the different types of fir trees or something equally boring, and Bran realized he was taking down notes unconsciously. He would have a hard time preparing for this exam no matter what he did, so he stole a glance to the soccer field._ _

__He watched Jojen, a little surprised that the other boy seemed to be actually decent at the sport. Jojen was fit, that was painfully obvious, but they had never talked about physical activities like soccer.  
  
The blonde haired boy dribbled the ball, running closer to the goal that was closest to the outdoor classroom. He passed the ball to his teammate who took the shot. When the teammate scored, the two guys high-fived before Jojen raised the front of his shirt to rid the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Jojen’s exposed stomach, sweat trickling down his abdominal muscles, and the ghost of a smile on his lips all coupled together making Bran gulp slightly. His eyes grew wide as he felt himself harden against his Biology textbook that was cradled in his lap. He quickly raised his hand and asked to use the restroom.  
  
He went straight for the bathroom and tried to think of anything else, but his erection was not letting up. He felt himself throb, needing a release, like yesterday. Even though he was at school and this was not something he would ordinarily do, he considered going to the bathroom to masturbate rather than calming himself down there in privacy.  
  
Just as he was rounding a corner, someone bumped straight into him. Bran felt small hands grasp his shoulder and heard the sounds of kneecap crashing against kneecap, then realized it was Meera who was falling into his lap. His book slid off of his lap, and his breath caught in his throat as he felt the girl’s thigh touch the tent in his pants.  
  
An apology was on the tip of Meera’s tongue, but it was taken over quickly and replaced with wide-eyed awareness of his current predicament. He wanted to curse at his blushing cheeks because being touched was both mortifying and somewhat.. pleasant despite the circumstances. The girl covered her mouth and stood up from Bran’s lap, shaking her head before finally saying, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
And then Bran remembered that Jojen’s sister was a gossip, and he wanted nothing more than to hide and never see the Reed sibling’s faces ever again. He was also trying to figure out why his stomach was fluttering with not just anxiety, but something similar to how he felt around Jojen or anyone he felt attraction towards. He quickly shook that thought away, reasoning that it was only due to the accidental touching while his senses were heightened with his arousal.  
  
“Bran? Are you okay?” Sansa’s questioning voice made him jump because could this moment be any more awkward? Meera quickly picked up his textbook and handed it to him. He covered himself with it once more, then turned his gaze to his sister.  
  
“Hey Sans. I’m good. Meera and I just bumped into each other. I’m more worried about her honestly.” Because he was sure she felt as mortified as he did.  
  
Sansa rested her hand on Meera’s shoulder, causing the other girl to flinch at the touch before Sansa retreated her hand, “Are you alright?”_ _

__Meera simply nodded. Sansa patted Bran’s shoulder and uttered, “When you get done here, come down the hall, please.” She then walked towards the radio control room.  
  
With his sister out of earshot Bran pleaded, “Please, for the love of the gods, do not tell anyone about this, ever. Especially not your brother.”  
  
Meera licked her lips, “Yeah, of course not. I should.. um… go, then.”  
  
  
Taking calming breaths, Bran watched Meera walk away. He thought about his siblings. All so clearly different, but he knew what to expect from each of them. He felt the anxiety well up in his chest, not knowing what to expect from Sansa. The erection from hell finally started to go away after a couple of minutes alone in the hall, so Bran wheeled himself to the radio control room.  
  
  
In the control room, Sansa was grunting in frustration as Bran rounded the table to take a spot next to his sister. “What’s wrong? I have to get back to class you know?”  
  
There was definitely something wrong with Sansa. With her hand rested under her chin and a lip pout she answered, "I know. I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something. Maybe if I tell you, then it will make it easier to tell.."  
  
  
Bran's eyes went wide before he shook his head. Sansa was about to tell him.. Tell him she liked girls.. like a girl at least. He needed to be as supportive to her as she had been to him so he took her hand, "You know you can tell me anything, Sansa."  
  
She flinched, but grasped Bran's hand. She closed her eyes before sighing out, "That's what.. Margaery said too, and mom when I told her, but I can't.. I can't.. tell Margaery that I.. I like her as more than.. just my best friend."  
  
  
The bell rang and Margaery's laptop sounded, playing _Dust to Dust- The Civil Wars_. Bran squeezed Sansa's hand, "I kind of suspected, but you should tell her. From what I've heard, she may feel the same way."  
  
Sansa's eyes widened as she rushed out, "What do you mean what you've heard? And that she may feel the same way?"  
  
  
**Robb**  
  
  
Gym class was the plague of Robb’s existence. Theon and he had picked up their friendship almost as if they had never had a spat, but there was a sense of unrelieved tension evident between them. And gym class could only make that work. Seeing Theon shirtless was not helping Robb’s attraction whatsoever.  
  
Ramsay, however, was assisting in repressing his desires.  
  
“So Reek, you and Stark butt buddies again?”  
Rather than take the bait, Theon scoffed back, “Are you jealous, baby?”  
Ramsay turned his nose up, “You two faggots have fun wearing each other’s assholes out. I’m going to find Myranda.”  
  
Robb quickly cast his eyes to the floor when Theon faced him. This was ridiculous. After Friday, he thought it would be easier to be around Theon, to be just his best friend again, but by the gods, it was impossible not to take in all of the other boy’s sculpted chest and abs. How he wanted to run his tongue over each hard line and.._ _

__Theon patted his bare back with a loud slap, “Hey, don’t listen to that prick. He’s jealous because he knows we could get twice as much pussy as him without even trying.”  
Robb faked a smile, “Speaking of which, Jeyne Poole asked me for your number. Then I realized, I don’t even have it anymore.”  
Theon handed over his phone, “Shit, that’s right! Here, put your number in here. And Jeyne’s, too.” He winked and then put on his school issued white t-shirt and walked out of the locker room. Robb waited behind for a second, debating. On a huffed breath, he added Jeyne’s number to Theon’s phone and departed for the soccer fields.  
  
  
Bottling up his feelings was just not something Robb Stark did. He was passionate and compassionate. No matter what life or people in general threw at him, he thought with his heart before his head. But Theon Greyjoy, and wanting Theon Greyjoy made him more mindful of the consequences he would face for his emotions.  
  
He was not a self-deprecating homosexual. He would barely consider himself bisexual if he was being honest but that didn’t mean he was ashamed of his attraction. His affections for his best friend were complicated. Having Theon reciprocate his interests would be a meticulous game of seduction.  
  
So Robb didn’t feel particularly guilty when after getting sweaty in the hot King’s Landing sun, he waited for Theon to look his way from across the field before taking off his white t-shirt and pushing his hair back with both hands, not making eye contact, but knowing Theon was watching.  
The deer-in-headlights look he received from his best friend when he looked back down the field was more than satisfying. It was everything. He knew Theon wanted him, too. He would be the one who had to make the first move. The first sober move because he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened last time.  
  
No, Robb was actually looking forward to this long game.  
  
  
Luckily, the school had shower stalls instead of the usual men’s showers, and after showering both guys redressed in their regular clothes before walking to lunch, together. _From Afar- Vance Joy_ played, and Robb groaned at the love-feast that had been gracing the school radio all day.  
  
Theon seemed to notice as well, “Who do you think Margaery Tyrell is so in love with? She’s a total babe. Does she come over to your place a lot to hang out with Sansa?”  
“No idea. Yeah, she did last year, but we haven’t seen her lately, really. Why do you ask?”  
“You should ask her out. I hear she’s..”  
“Stop right there. There is no way I would ask out Margaery. She’s like another sibling, and Sansa would probably flip.”  
“Then fine, I’ll ask her out.” Theon nudged Robb’s shoulder with his own when he noticed the disgruntle look, “Seriously dude, aren’t there any girls you’d date? Did Jeyne Westerling really screw you up that bad?”  
“No, I’m definitely over that. I’m just not into high school girls.” Robb smirked. It wasn’t a lie exactly. He wasn’t giving away too much, but it obviously had Theon thinking his interests were far from him and apparently on older women.  
Theon noticeably cringed, “We should hit the strip club this weekend.”  
Robb’s plan was working, “Definitely.”_ _

__  
**Jon**  
  
  
_Something Stupid-Frank Sinatra_ sounded throughout the halls as Jon walked to sixth period. The band room was conveniently located next to his fifth period woodshop class, and he was thankful he didn’t have to hear another incessant love song. Jon hated love. He hated the idea of love and anyone who even thought they felt it.  
  
  
His evil step mother had made sure of that, and he hated how he had ruined his previous track record with Ygritte. He thought they’d just have a little fun, and she had made him feel.. feelings. Repulsed with how he had allowed himself to lock eyes with Ygritte whilst fucking her slowly, sensual, against the bathroom door at Stag Scones on Friday night after serenading her with his _Wilding_ rendition, Jon had actively avoided calling her or taking her anywhere he pleased that day.  
  
  
In truth, he was somewhat irritated that Ygritte had been avoiding him just the same. So when Ygritte waltz into the band room, satisfaction that he hadn’t been the first to cave in, coursed through his veins, making his heart beat faster.  
  
  
But then, Ygritte didn’t come over to him. She went straight to the band director, Mr. Bael, with a note in hand. She took her seat as far from Jon in the drum section as possible and collected drumsticks from her backpack. Jon tried to not look her way. It was truly a show of strength and willpower because Ygritte was wearing those tight black jeans that Jon loved that made him imagine the view he had when he fucked her from behind, and her white tank top was doing an excellent job of showing off her obvious braless chest.  
  
So maybe, he was looking, but he was doing his best to remain imperceptible. Despite his best efforts, his tempo was so off that Mr. Bael actually stopped the entire band to single him out. Eventually when he still couldn’t match the right rhythm, he was asked to use one of the back rooms for _private study_.  
  
  
After class, Jon found himself walking behind Ygritte as he exited the band room. _She Burns-Foy Vance_ was playing, and Jon actually found himself listening to the words as he fixed his eyes on Ygritte’s long red hair that ran down the back of her black leather jacket.  
  
  
Walking beside Ygritte, Jon cleared his throat, “I didn’t know you played drums.”  
“Ya never asked either.” Ygritte answered with a smirk, “What was eating you up in there Jon Stark? I hope it wasn’t me.."  
“I may have been thinking about eating you up.”  
“Meet me in the band room after school then, lover boy.”_ _

__  
**Margaery**  
  
  
Volleyball tryouts were a week away, so Margaery knew she should be focusing on securing her starting setter position. However, her mind was perpetually spinning, going back and forth about her current predicament with her best friend. She maintained her usual bubbly demeanor, trying to make light conversation in the hopes that Sansa would stop ignoring her._ _

__“I’m so glad they changed the school colors from that putrid yellow to gray. But it’s good they kept the black. Black spandex makes my ass look so much better.”  
Sansa coughed, her entire face flushed as she responded, “Yeah.. It..”  
Margaery giggled to hide her internal groan, “Oh by the way.. How do you like the music I’ve been playing today?”_ _

__  
Margaery had been waiting for Sansa to talk to her all day. Not just about the conversation they started to have that morning that the redheaded girl seemed to be ignoring completely. She had at the very least, hoped that Sansa would ask about the change with her playlist. They had both always liked the same Top 40 hits, but Margaery had attempted to branch out somewhat when planning her act of chivalry. It was baffling really that Sansa hadn’t said a word.  
  
  
Margaery slipped her blouse over her head and then removed her bra. She noticed Sansa look down at her bare chest before squinting her eyes closed and answering, “The songs are good. _Really_ ….nice round.. I mean, sound. It’s perky..” She mumbled, “Seven hells..”  
Not expecting that type of stuttered reply, Margaery asked, “Perky?”  
Sansa opened her eyes finally, clearly sighing in relief to see that Margaery had her sports bra on now, “Yes, I just mean.. It’s light and airy. Not so much.. happy? So maybe not…Perky.” She shook her head, "But it's gentle and sweet.”  
Margaery shimmied out of her underwear before pulling her spandex over her thighs, covering herself still with her skirt, and answered with a small smile, “I’m glad you like it, sweet girl."  
Sansa’s eyes widened at the skimpy thong on the locker room bench, and Margaery quirked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, “You okay, Sansa?”  
Sansa looked around before whispering, “I still really need to talk to you.”_ _

__  
As much as Margaery wanted and needed for Sansa to open up to her, she was anxious, terrified truthfully, because she knew this conversation could have two possible outcomes. The first outcome was almost unbelievable. A small part of Margaery thought her best friend felt the same way about her. But then she remembered how Sansa had began her confession that morning.  
  
  
The larger part of Margaery’s mind was convinced that Sansa didn’t in fact feel the same way. Worse than that, there was the possibility that Sansa wasn’t interested in even her friendship anymore. After all, the other girl had told her that she didn’t want or need Margaery to protect her. Add that to the fact that she mentioned specifically that this realization had occurred to her when she was in the Vale, where she had probably been spending time with that prick, Harrold Hardyng.. And before that, there had been their phone conversation on Friday night. Sansa had never asked before if Margaery _needed_ something when she called. Usually she would just call, and they would talk. They were talking less and less, and Margaery hated to think that their summer apart from each other had severed their friendship. Because despite her romantic feelings, Margaery valued Sansa’s friendship above all else.  
  
  
The brunette girl delayed, “Okay, how about after class though? You should really get changed. Coach Lannister will be waiting for us..” Margaery gestured to Sansa, who had yet to change into her gym attire.  
  
Sansa nodded, “Uh okay.. Yeah, but could you..?” The redhead used her finger to gesture for Margaery to turn around.  
  
Squinting slightly, because Sansa and she had been changing out for gym together everyday for over two years without any type of modesty, Margaery turned to sit on the bench between them. She adjusted her knee pads and tied her shoes. When she was finished she folded her other clothes to put in her locker, and cleared her throat, “All changed now Ms. Maiden?”  
  
Then the brunette felt soft fingertips skim down her arm, goosebumps rising in their wake, and she was certain her heart had stopped beating. Sansa seemed to recoil at Margaery stiffening against her touch. When she turned her head, Sansa’s terrified expression kick started her heart into overdrive. They remained that way for a brief moment. Their eyes fixed on each other until the redheaded girl quickly picked up her knee pads and shoes, hurriedly leaving the locker room.  
  
  
During warmups, Margaery imagined the delicate touch of Sansa’s fingertips, mirroring the same softness with each set. She couldn’t help but marvel at how Sansa, as sweet and gentle as she was, could be so aggressive on the court. During their scrimmage, she also duly noted that while Sansa was by far the best hitter on the team, it was less about the power behind her spike and more about her technique, how she found the gaps in the other team’s defense.  
  
All of these characteristics of Sansa’s personality, Margaery had noticed before. After all, she was admittedly infatuated. The issue, however, was that now she was putting all of the pieces of her Sansa puzzle together. It was as if she had failed to connect the corner pieces to the intricate middle pieces, and had missed a entire layer of the final picture.  
  
Because Sansa was not just sweet, kind, and lovely. She wasn’t just beautiful, trusting, and caring. Her best friend had a hardness to her, a fierceness underneath all of those adorable flowery outfits and the cute flushed expressions she wore like an armor. For the first time, Margaery realized just how much Sansa could break her, how much she feared her for it.  
  
  
Coupled with her fears, there was the daunting realization that Sansa had mentioned twice now that she wanted to.. _have sex with someone_. Her best friend wanted to have sex with _her_. Was that truly a possibility or was she just being overly hopeful?  
  
  
In all honesty, Margery’s thoughts and feelings for Sansa had never crossed the line of romantic attraction into sexual attraction. Not that the idea itself had never garnered her attention. It was simply hidden behind the forefront of her mind where she had only ever imagined holding Sansa’s hand or kissing those soft pouty lips.  
  
  
It felt disrespectful to picture all of that perfect porcelain skin turning pink and flushed at her fingertips. And now, Margaery was thinking about it.  
  
  
She set the ball to Sansa who spiked it so hard, the floor probably had a bruise, and she knew.. _I am royally fucked._  
  
  
Margaery ran to the locker room immediately after gym was officially finished. Desperately needing a cold shower, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure coursing between her legs, she wasted no time grabbing her towel and finding the closest stall.  
  
  
Sansa wasn’t far behind her, taking the open stall next to her. She tried to contain the butterflies that erupted in her stomach knowing that Sansa could have picked at least a dozen other showers and settled on the one right next to hers.  
  
  
“Margaery, are you alright?”  
  
  
The brunette hmm’ed, “Everything is fine over here.”  
  
  
_Totally **not** fine considering I know there’s literally a wall separating our nakedness._  
  
  
“You just.. seemed like you were running.. from me.”  
  
  
She placed one hand on the wall of the shower, and her unclean thoughts washed away when she heard the sadness in her best friend’s voice. It almost felt as if Sansa was doing the same. She rested her forehead next to her hand and, “Can’t you see? I’m running to you. I’m so gone for you, Sansa Stark.”  
  
  
All she heard was a sharp gasp and the sound of the water being turned off before Sansa swung her shower door open. She heard wet footsteps in front of her own stall door and then..  
  
  
“Hey Sansa, are you already done? All of the other stalls are full.”_ _

__  
“Meera! Yes.. I’m.. I’m done.”  
  
  
Margaery listened as Sansa’s hurried, wet footfalls became fainter.  
  
  
**Fly on the Wall**  
  
  
When Margaery finished her shower, Sansa was already gone from the locker room. _World Alone-Lorde_ played throughout the gym as Margaery walked in dismay to the student parking lot.  
  
  
Loras was waiting by their car with a huge grin on his face, “So, how did it..?”_ _

__His face fell and he sighed, “Okay, let’s go to BB’s. I’ll buy you a coffee and have Renly spike it with Bailey’s. Sound good?”_ _

__  
She put her charming mask back on when she was finally seated in the passenger seat, “Ever drink Bailey’s from a shoe?”_ _

__Loras shook his head in laughter and began to drive, “There you go, baby sister. How could anyone not love you? You’re perfect, and if Sansa Stark can’t see that, then she’s an idiot.”_ _

__  
“But she’s my idiot.” The brunette girl pouted, "My adorable, clumsy, exquisite, idiot of a best friend who I am so hopelessly in love with, it’s not even fair. She likes me too, Loras. I know it, but she doesn’t know how to tell me. Every time she tries, we get interrupted. And every time I’ve tried to make plans with her outside of school, she’s made up some kind of excuse.”_ _

__Loras continued to listen to Margaery’s venting, “Since that day at the bus stop, it’s like she’s afraid she might actually kiss me if we’re alone together. Like that would be the worst thing in the world! At least now she knows.”_ _

__“Wait.. What do you mean she knows? I assumed she was just her normally oblivious self.”  
  
Margaery blushed for a mere second before hitting her hands on the dash, “Seven hells! I told her! Gods, I actually told her, and then.. Sweet fuck..”_ _

__“Then… what, exactly?”  
  
“I think, maybe.. I’m not sure, but it really seemed like.. She was going to get in my shower with me.”  
  
  
Gendry walked into Baratheon’s Brews. His Uncle Renly was typing away on his tablet, sauntering around the shop, occasionally stopping to take pictures.  
  
“Thinking of renovating again, Ren?”  
  
“Gendry, I wasn’t expecting you today. Do what do I owe the pleasure?”_ _

__“I brought that coffee you ordered. The.. I don’t remember what it’s called, ‘toilet water for hipsters’ or something like that.”  
  
Renly scoffed, “John Adam’s Ale. Honestly nephew, you should learn your clientele. Those Stark kids sure like their hipster music. You sure you don’t want to keep some of it yourself? Maybe offer it to the youngest Stark you’ve been pinning over for months now.”  
  
“No on the coffee. And Arry isn’t.. I don’t.” Gendry let out a long sigh, “We’re friends, and as I’ve told you, she’s too young for me. Who would run _Stag Scones_ if I was arrested?”_ _

__“Gendry, I know you. You wouldn’t do anything sordid with that girl. Her on the other hand, well.. She is rather feisty isn’t she?” Renly quirked his brow, eyeing the front door, “You can drop the coffee in the kitchen. It appears my own version of ‘too young for you bro’ is here.”_ _

__  
Loras and Renly shared admiring looks while Gendry greeted Margaery._ _

__  
Margaery grinned at the dark-haired man in front of her, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Gendry. How have you been?”  
  
“Well, actually. I passed my GED test last spring, and now I’m taking some business courses at the community college. Renly is helping me. How are you?”  
  
“That’s wonderful!” She gently grabbed Gendry’s bicep, “If you ever need a study buddy, let me know. I’m doing quite well myself, thanks for asking.”_ _

__Renly and Loras stepped into the kitchen together, leaving Gendry and Margaery alone.  
  
Gendry tilted his head to the side, “Something tells me that last part was your evil alter ego. You are getting better at making it more genuine, but you forget how well I know you.”  
  
Margaery slumped into a booth, “It’s Sansa. Damn Stark girls, am I right?”_ _

__“You’re telling me.. Arya is grounded. How ridiculous is it that I’m into a girl that can still be grounded?”_ _

__“It’s not ridiculous. You can’t help who you like. You want to know what’s really ridiculous Sansa being too afraid to tell me that she likes me, back. Even after I’ve told her I like her, even after I dedicated an entire day of the school radio to telling her just how much I like her.”  
  
“Last week, I had Hotpie make bearclaws just for Arya because they’re her favorite and you know what she did? She called me numb nuts. I’m over it. You girls are too confusing. I think I’ll become a eunuch, but I’m not letting anyone cut my balls off.”  
  
“Oh, but that would be so fun! Then we can shave your head and call you Vice Principal Varys!”  
  
Margaery and Gendry dissolve into a fit of laughter as Loras walks over with two shoe-shaped cups of coffee in hand, “Here, one for each of you. Bailey’s and coffee.”_ _

__Taking the heeled-handle, Margaery laughs even harder at Gendry’s confused expression until realization dawns and, “Ever drink Bailey’s from a shoe?”_ _

__  
Jojen and Meera quietly sit at the table doing their homework. The only sound in the room is the scrapping of pencil to paper and Howland’s accounting machine crunching numbers. Meera slides a piece of paper over to her brother.  
  
_Finish up. I need to talk to you._  
  
Jojen squints, reading the note and looks over to their father who is still engrossed in his work. An hour later, he stretches in his chair and nods for Meera to follow him.  
  
They step out on their back porch, and once the backdoor is securely shut Jojen asks, “Why are you being weird? What happened?”_ _

__“You and Bran can have sex.”_ _

__Baffled, Jojen reflexively shakes his head, “Excuse me? I don’t think that’s any of your..”  
  
“I can’t tell you how I know, but let’s just stay he has feeling.. There. He definitely has feeling there, and wow is it..”_ _

__Shaking his head, “Please for the love of the old gods, do not finish that sentence. I don’t care nor do I want to know how you know that.”  
  
“And his sister is totally gay.”  
  
“Yeah, about that.. He was rather sensitive about it. They talked, but he wouldn’t tell me what was said, so for future reference.. Don’t talk to Bran about anything involving sex or his sister having sex or you know what? Just stick to a friendly greeting and let me talk to my own boyfriend about these things.”  
  
Jojen opened the back door and ushered his sister back inside.  
  
  
Theon opened the passenger door of his sister’s car. Yara was wearing her fishnet tights, her sky-high heels rested in the middle console. She started driving to her work place _Clew Crew_.  
  
“You don’t usually want to hit up the club on Monday night, little brother. Let me guess, now you and Robb are friends again so you’re repressing your huge gay crush on him?”_ _

__“Blow me, Yara.”  
  
“I don’t do incest. Oral, yes. For fifty bucks a head, but if you’d like, Olyvar can blow you.”_ _

__“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you with all that jizz in your mouth. Come again?”_ _

__“Doesn’t matter. You'd rather have Robb Stark blow you, anyway.”_ _

__“I’m going to fuck your little girlfriend so hard tonight, she’ll be screaming my name the next time you fuck her.”  
  
  
Ygritte’s father Mance greeted her as she deposited her backpack on the small chair next to the door, “Where have you been young lady?”_ _

__“Fucking boys and smoking weed. What’s it to ya?”_ _

__Mance let out a full belly laugh, “Tormund got home an hour ago, but you missed him. He went straight to bed. Poor sod, too tired from dealing with you bastard kids all day.”  
  
“What’s for dinner?”  
  
“You're the woman of the house, why don’t you cook something?”  
  
“I don’t appreciate your gender roles, but I will order a pizza.”_ _

__“Can’t. We don’t have any money.”_ _

__“Did you get fired _again_?”  
  
Mance burped loudly and crushed his beer can, “Hard to keep a job when you can’t have a drink. Take a drink to keep your old hands from shaking so much, get canned for being a drunk. Don’t drink, and you can’t work the damned equipment or keep up with the fucking assembly line, and get canned for that. So I reckon I’ll just drown it with another can. What do you say, sweetheart? Get daddy a beer will you?”  
  
Ygritte sighed, smiling at her mess of a father and walked to the kitchen. In her fridge there was a case of beer, a bottle of ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, hot dogs, and one bottle of water. One loaf of bread sat on the counter next to the fridge.  
  
She popped the top of Mance’s beer and handed it to him before going back in the kitchen to attempt dinner. Her brother walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Are you making hot dogs?”_ _

__“Yeah, two for you right?”_ _

__“Sounds good. Help me make him eat, alright?”_ _

__  
The Starks sat around their family table. Even Jon joining in on the laughs when Rickon placed two straws up his nose, and Catelyn scolded him.  
  
  
Ned Stark cleared his throat, calming his own laughter upon seeing his wives face, “Alright kids, that’s enough. Let us thank the old gods and the new for this meal your mother has prepared for us, tonight. And thank them for blessing us with our friends, our family, our health, our hopes, our passions, and for community.”  
  
_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, my sincerest apologies for taking so long with this update. I'm working on getting this promotion at work. Plus, I've been writing some one-shots that have taken up a good portion of my time and writing energy.  
> I don't have links to all of these songs. I considered making a playlist, but time constraints..  
> I wanted to do things a little differently by showing the other half of these pairings, so I hope you enjoy that change to the Fly on the Wall point of view, and if not, even your negative feedback is much appreciated. I do this for fun and want to give you something to enjoy!  
> Some notes for this chapter:  
> Yes, I referenced the Old Greg video because while I never found it, just downright hilarious, I had an ex girlfriend who loved it, and it's kind of a happy memory for me.  
> Clew is a nautical term which can be a verb meaning to haul a sail up or down by ropes through the clews which is specifically a lower corner or only the after corner of a sail. Hints, Clew Crew because Yara is a stripper and the place is kind of shady, ha get it?  
> I'm delirious, sorry lol, just so tired.  
> Also, yes I'll call her Yara in this fic since it has the Game of Thrones fandom tag rather than the A Song of Ice and Fire fandom tag.  
> Anyway, thanks as always for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated! I will certainly be writing more if anyone at all is interested in seeing where this goes..


End file.
